el nuevo amor de edward & bella
by joseling L. G
Summary: bella es semi-vampiro ella esta esperando cumplir 17 años para ir a Volterra a veriguar por la muerte de sus padres pero sus padres adoctivos no se lo periten en ese momento los delani tendran vista. ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

POV Bella

No sabía en qué lugar estaba, me encontraba sola en un bosque. Había nacido hace una semana, mi madre había muerto al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron unos vampiros al poco tiempo de que naciera, yo era mitad vampiro y mitad humana.

Mi padre se llamaba Charlie y mi madre Renee, antes de morir, mi padre me dijo que mi madre quería que me llamara Isabella, a mi no me gustaba ese nombre pero en honor a ella me lo puse.

En ese momento sentí el ruido de unas pisadas, todavía tenía la edad de una niña de siete años pero crecería rápido hasta alcanzar los diecisiete.

-¿Quién es?-grité asustada. En ese momento salieron unos vampiros, era dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-dijo una de las mujeres que tenía el pelo negro y ojos dorados.

-¿Me van a hacer daño?-les pregunté.

-No, claro que no-dijo el hombre-Me llamo Eleazar, ella es mi esposa Carmen-señalando a la mujer de cabello negro-y ella es Tanya.

Tanya era preciosa, su pelo era de un color naranja claro, Tanya me sonrió.

-¿Qué eres?-me preguntó Carmen.

-Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano-les contesté.

-¿Y tus padres?-dijo Eleazar-mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron unos vampiros-les contesté aunque no recordaba mucho ya que era una recién nacida-Ahora estoy sola-les dije.

-Eleazar-dijo Carmen-¿La podríamos adoptar?-me quedé sorprendida.

-Sí claro-dijo él-¿Tanya tienes algún problema?-preguntó.

-No, claro que no-dijo ella-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-me preguntó.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-les contesté.

-¿Está bien Bella, quieres ser nuestra hija?-me preguntó Carmen, en ese momento no sabía que contestar.

Necesitaba una familia que me cuidara y que me protegiera, pero no quería olvidar a mis padres en ese momento. Tomé una decisión.

-Está bien-dije.

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Volví a tener el mismo sueño que tengo siempre, estaba con mi padre cuando llegaban unos vampiros llamados Vulturis y le exigían a mi padre que me vaya con ellos. Mi padre no quería entonces lo mataron y yo puse mi escudo protector sin darme cuenta pero ya era tarde, luego venía alguien y me agarraba y me llevaba lejos.

-Aquí estarás a salvo, no tengas la misma vida que yo tengo-dijo antes de irse, lo único que recuerdo del sueño, era que era una chica con pelo rubio.

-¡Bella!-grito mi madre adoptiva Carmen

-Ya voy-dije.

Yo tenía la habitación al lado de la de Tanya, ella era como una hermana mayor, igual a Irina y Kate. Eleazar era como un padre para mí, él había descubierto mi poder: era un escudo para que nadie leyera mi mente y lo podía extender para cuando haya una amenaza en la familia.

Ahora estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete, cuando los cumpla investigaré sobre esos vampiros italianos y viajaré a Volterra a por unos vampiros llamados Vulturis, tengo la sospecha de que ellos mataron a mi padre. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con toda la familia.

-Hola-les dije a todos-¿Qué querías madre?-le pregunté.

-Queremos hablar contigo-dijo Eleazar.

-¿Claro-de qué?-les pregunté.

-Ya todos sabemos que cuando cumplas diecisiete viajarás a Volterra a visitar a los Vulturis. Bueno, como sabes hueles demasiado bien para los vampiros y no queremos que te hagan daño, por eso decidimos que lo mejor es que te quedes en la casa-dijo Eleazar.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?-les dije enfadada-¡Necesito saber que le pasó a mi padre!-les dije.

-Bella, no puedes ir, te harán daño-dijo Irina.

-¡No me importa, tengo que ir!-le dije.

-No se discute más Bella, te quedarás aquí-dijo Eleazar-Lo lamento pero es por tu bien.

Eso fue lo único que escuché antes de salir corriendo de allí, tenía que ir a un lado a tranquilizarme, fui al lugar a donde me encontraron Carmen y Eleazar. Me senté y empezó a llorar, ¿cómo podían hacerme daño?

Sabían que tenía que saber la verdad, "lo lamento pero es por tu bien" Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente cada cinco segundos, en ese momento sentí un olor de un vampiro nuevo, mis padres y mis hermanas eran las únicos vegetarianos que conozco y mi olor no me beneficia mucho.

-¿Quién es?-dije.

En ese momento salió un chico hermoso, con su pelo de color bronce en compañía de una chica delgada y con el pelo negro mi fijé en sus ojos y me pude dar cuenta de que eran dorados, suspire aliviada.

-La encontramos-dijo la chica hablando por teléfono-No estaba muy lejos-mientras la veía pude sentir que el chico no me quitaba la vista de encima-Por cierto, me llamo Alice Cullen-dijo la chica-¿Tú eres la hija de Carmen y Eleazar?-me preguntó-No hueles igual que los demás vampiros.

-Sí, soy la hija de Carmen y Eleazar-les dije-Me llamo Isabella Denalí, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro, mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice él es mi hermano Edward-dijo señalándolo.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola-dijo.

Era hermoso, mi hermana Tanya me había dicho hace como una semana, que iban a venir unos vampiros y dijo que a ella le gustaba Edward, ahora me doy cuenta, él es hermoso y parece muy bueno.

-Bella-dijo-Tus padres te están buscando, tienes que volver.

-Está bien, iré-dije levantándome pero tropecé, me caí y una mano me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gracias-le dije a Edward.

_"__Es tan hermoso"_ pensé _"¿Pero qué te pasa Bella?, estas con Alec_" pensé. Era verdad, yo estaba con Alec.

A mis padres no le caía bien, él me escondía cosas, como cuando se tenía que ir de viaje a Volterra o a cualquier lugar por unas investigaciones, ahora estaba en México.

-De nada-dijo él

-Bueno, desearía que se conocieran más y se van a conocer luego, ya que tus padres me esperan Bella.

-Este bien-dije y luego corrimos hasta la casa, mi madre me esperaba asustada y mi padre estaba enojado.

-¿Bella, donde estabas?-dijo Carmen cuando me abrazó-No vuelvas a irte tan lejos entendiste.

-Si mamá, perdón. Es que estaba enojada, pero juro que no lo volveré a hacer y me quedaré aquí-le dije a los dos.

-Está bien-dijo ella-Ya conociste a los Cullen-dijo mamá.

-Sí, son muy buenos los dos.

-Bueno, ellos, con el resto de su , se van a quedar un tiempo aquí, así que compartirás habitación con Alice-dijo Eleazar.

-Está bien-dije-Vamos Alice, te ayudaré a desempacar-le dije dirigiéndome a la escalera.

POV EDWARD

Teníamos que venir a vivir a Denalí ya que la gente del otro pueblo sospechaba que no crecíamos, Alice y yo llegamos primeros ya que el resto tenía que terminar de empacar. Cuando llegamos a la casa Carmen estaba muy preocupada "donde estará" pensaba.

-Hola-dijo Alice.

-Hola Alice-dijo Carmen.

-¿Carmen qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

-Mi hija se fue a un lugar y no sé donde-dijo ella.

-¿Quién Tanya, Kate o Irina?-dijo Alice.

-Ninguna de ella, fue mi hija Bella, ella vino hace tres meses-dijo.

-La buscaremos-dijo Alice-Vamos Edward-y nos fuimos al bosque.

-¿Alice quién es?-le pregunté ya que ella lo podría saber.

-No sé-dijo ella-Yo no la había visto, ¿estaré perdiendo mi don?

-No creo-le dije.

En ese momento sentí un aroma raro, era sangre pero dulce, y olía como vampiro.

-Alice creo que es ahí-le dije señalando al prado.

-Sí, me parece, vamos-dijo.

En ese momento vimos a una chica, era hermosa, su pelo caoba caía en cascada hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrón chocolate eran preciosos, pude ver que estaba llorando, Alice agarró su celular y marcó el numero de Carmen.

-Sí, la encontramos...-no la podía escuchar ya que no podía quitar los ojos de esa criatura hermosa.

-Por cierto, me llamo Alice Cullen-dijo Alice.

Pude leer el pensamiento, los pensamientos de Alice, pero de la chica no podía. Trataba pero no había nada

-Tú eres la hija de Carmen y Eleazar, no hules igual que los demás vampiros.

-Sí, soy la hija de Carmen y Eleazar-dijo la chica, su voz era preciosa "basta Edward te estás enamorando de ella" pensé-Me llamo Isabella Denalí, pero prefiero que me diga Bella. Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, mi madre murió al tenerme y a mi padre lo mataron-dijo ella.

Me quedé impactado, nunca había escuchado de la existencia de esos seres, se lo diría a Carlisle después.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice-Él es mi hermano Edward-dijo.

-Hola-dijo ella mirándome.

-Hola-dije fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya que quedé cautivado por sus ojos.

-Bella tus padres te están buscando, tienes que volver-dijo Alice.

-Está bien, iré-dijo ella levantándose.

Pero se cayó, yo me acerqué y le extendí la mano.

-Gracias-dijo cuando me agarró el brazo sentí una electricidad rara.

-De nada-dije cuando me soltó.

-Bueno, desearía que se conocieran más y se van a conocer, luego, ya que tus padres me esperan Bella-dijo Alice, leí sus pensamientos y pude ver que ella quería que estuviéramos juntos.

-Está bien-dijo Bella y se fue corriendo la seguimos hasta la casa donde estaban Carmen y Eleazar " gracias al cielo" dijo Carmen.

Luego de que Bella le explicara a Carmen lo que pasó ella se fue con Alice adesempacar y yo me quedé hablando con Eleazar.

-Eleazar, ¿cómo es que existen mitad vampiro?-le pregunté.

-No se-dijo él-Traté de preguntarle a Bella pero ella no recuerda mucho, la encontramos cuando tenía siete años, hace tres meses. Lo único que sabemos es que llegará hasta los diecisiete y luego no crecerá más-dijo-Trate de averiguar pero no podía ya que Bella se quiere ir a Volterra a investigar sobre la muerte de su padre y trato de que se quede.

-Está bien-dije.

-Bueno Edward-dijo-Si quieres puedes ir a desempacar, tu habitación está al frente de la de Bella y Alice.

-Está bien-y subí las escaleras.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas, escuché una voz cantando y tocando el piano abajo, me acerqué lentamente y me di cuenta de que era Bella, cantaba precioso y tocaba bien. Cada vez me fui acercando más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella pero ella no se daba cuenta ya que tocaba.

-¿Edward qué haces?-me preguntó Alice cerca mío.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

Tras ayudar a Alice a desempacar en mi cuarto salí y me encontré con Tanya.

-Bella, ¿viste a Edward?-me preguntó.

-No, no lo vi, yo subí con Alice antes que él, pregúntale a papá.

-Sí ahora voy-dijo.

-Eh-dije tocándome el pelo-¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?-le pregunté tratando de sonar casual

-Para preguntarle como le fue-dijo Tanya-Además ya sabes que me gusta-dijo sonriendo-Bueno adiós-dijo antes de ir al jardín.

Necesitaba calmarme después de la mañana que tuve así que fui a tocar al piano que estaba en el comedor. Me senté y empecé a tocar una melodía que había compuesto ayer, no me había dado cuenta pero ya estaba cantando una letra desconocida para mí, todo el tiempo que toqué y canté, sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, entonces escuché.

-¿Edward qué haces?-me di vuelta pero no vi a nadie

"Ya estas imaginando cosas", pensé. Como no tenía ganas de tocar más, fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer ya que además de sangre podía comer comida humana, me encontré con Edward y Alice hablando muy bajo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que te...-decía Alice.

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward interrumpiendo a Alice-¿Qué querías?

-Sólo vine a buscar una manzana-dije agarrándola.

-Bueno, adiós-dije saliendo.

-Espera Bella, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Edward, Alice sonrió y se fue.

-Sí claro-dije-¿Qué querías?-le pregunté.

Él resultaba simplemente perfecto, era musculoso y tenía el pelo de un color bronce, pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos dorados.

-¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente?-me preguntó.

-Espera-dije sorprendida-¿Cómo puedes leer mentes?-le pregunté.

-Ah, no te dije, yo tengo un don y es poder leer las mentes de cualquiera excepto la tuya-dijo.

-Ah, yo también tengo un don, tengo un escudo-dije el me miró sorprendido-Nadie puede leer mis pensamientos o hacer algo si yo no les doy permiso, también lo puedo extender cuando yo quiera, la otra vez Alec practicó conmigo-le dije recordando el momento.

-Espera, ¿conoces a Alece?-dijo

-Sí-dije-Él es mi novio desde hace dos semanas.

-Ah-dijo el furioso-Bueno, eso era todo, chau-dijo antes de desaparecer furioso.

¿Qué le pasaba? Antes estaba todo bien y ahora estaba furioso desde que le dije lo de Alec "estaría enamorado de mí", "no pienses estupideces" pensé.

-Bella-dijo Alice-¿Qué te dijo-me preguntó.

-Nada, me preguntó porque no podía leerme la mente-le dije yendo a mi cuarto.

-¿Nada más?-dijo decepcionada-¿Entonces por qué se fue enojado?-me preguntó.

-Se fue porque le dije que Alec y yo éramos novios-le dije.

-¿Bella tienes novio?-me preguntó.

-Sí, desde hace dos semanas ¿por qué?-le pregunté.

-Por nada-dijo ella-¿Quieres ir a cazar?-me preguntó.

-Claro-dije levantándome ya que no comí mucho-Vamos-dije.

POV EDWARD

-Edward, ¿qué haces?-me preguntó Alice.

La agarre rápido y la metí en la cocina ya que seguro que Bella me había escuchado.

-¿Qué hacías escuchando a Bella?-me preguntó.

-Nada solo estaba escuchando-le dije.

-Mentira-dijo Alice yo te vi como mirabas a Bella.

-No es verdad, Alice-dije.

-Lo sabía, sabía que te...-entonces vi como se acercaba Bella y ya sabía lo que iba a decir Alice.

-Hola Bella-dije-¿Qué querías?-que pregunta más estúpida pensé esta era su casa.

-Sólo vine a buscar una manzana-dijo agarrando una que estaba en el centro de la mesa-Bueno, adiós-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera Bella quiero preguntarte algo-le dije.

-Espera Bella, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Edward, Alice sonrió y se fue.

-Sí claro-dijo ella y me sonrió en ese momento me sentí feliz sin saber por qué.

-¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente?- le pregunté, me había pasado todo el camino pensando por qué no podía.

-Espera-dijo sorprendida-¿Cómo puedes leer mentes?-me preguntó.

-Ah no te dije, yo tengo un don y es poder leer las mentes de cualquiera excepto la tuya-dije.

-Ah, yo también tengo un don, tengo un escudo-dijo, me quedé sorprendido, nuca había escuchado de ese don-Nadie puede leer mis pensamientos o hacer algo si yo no les doy permiso, también lo puedo extender cuando yo quiera, la otra vez Alec practico conmigo-me dijo, espera conocía a Alec Vulturi, ¿de dónde?

-Espera, ¿conoces a Alec?-le dije.

-Sí-dijo ella feliz-Él es mi novio desde hace dos semanas.

-Ah-dije el furioso-Bueno, eso era todo, chau-dije antes de salir enojado de la cocina.

No quería hablar con nadie así que fui a una parte del bosque que me gustaba, cuando llegué lo único que hice fue sentarme sobre un árbol, "¿Qué te pasa Edward Cullen?" Pensé. Esto nunca me había pasado con alguien yo no me enojaba porque alguien tuviera novio, ¿por qué con Bella sí?, "me estaré enamorando de ella", pensé.

En ese momento sentí el olor de Alice con el olor de Bella, estaban cazando no muy lejos de aquí, me levanté y seguí el olor para ver como cazaba Bella.

Cuando llegué vi a Alice cazando un venado, me fijé por todos lados buscando a Bella hasta que la vi, estaba cazando a un ciervo no muy grande. Tenía más cerca a una madre con un hijo pero persiguió al otro, no era tan buena ya que a veces se tropezaba pero cazaba bien, pude ver cuando se cansó y se sentó en el pasto, Alice no estaba cerca y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola-dije sentándome al lado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó enojada.

-Estaba cerca de aquí cuando sentí su olor y vine a investigar a ver lo que hacían-le dije.

-Bueno ya lo viste, ahora vete-me dijo.

Yo no me moví hasta que ella dijo

-No, mejor me voy yo-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Espera-dije parándome rápidamente-Quiero pedirte perdón por como te traté antes-le dije.

-No te perdono-dijo ella, esas palabras me dolieron.

-Por favor-dije.

Ella lo pensó durante un momento y luego dijo:

-Está bien, dijo-¿Amigos?-preguntó.

En ese momento me sentí peor de lo que estaba hace pocos minutos, yo no quería ser su amigo, quería ser algo más. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, de Bella Denalí.

-Está bien-dije-Por ahora-dije en un tono más bajo.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

Estaba demasiado cansada tras perseguir al ciervo así que me senté en el pasto, en ese momento sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, pensaba que era Alice así que no le di tanta importancia.

-Hola-dijo esa voz maravillosa.

Por un segundo me olvidé de todos ya que él estaba al lado mío, pero luego volvieron los recuerdos de como me contestó en la cocina así que ahora estaba demasiado enojada con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije

-Estaba cerca de aquí cuando sentí tu olor, así que vine a investigar a ver lo que hacían-me dijo.

No podía creerlo, después de como me había hablado en la cocina pensaba que estaba todo bien entre nosotros.

-Bueno ya lo viste-Le dije mas enojada-ahora vete, él no se movía-mejor me voy yo-le dije levantándome del suelo.

-Espera-dijo levantándose en un segundo-Quiero pedirte perdón por como te traté antes-me dijo.

-No te perdono-le dije rápidamente.

-Por favor-dijo él, quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos y no pude soportar más esto.

-Está bien-dije-¿Amigos?-le dije.

-Está bien-dijo él, no sé que sentí en ese momento pero sentí algo parecido a decepción.

"Por qué estoy decepcionada si quiero que Edward sea mi amigo, ¿no?" Pensé, yo no me estoy enamorando de él, yo estoy enamorada de Alec, pude escuchar como decía algo más pero no entendí qué.

-Te juego una carrera-dijo Edward-te advierto que soy el más rápido-dijo.

-Está bien-dije-Pero no creo que me ganes-le dije, ya que era la más rápida de la familia pero siempre terminaba cansada.

Empecé a correr, le empecé a ganar pero no había visto una raíz de un árbol clavada en el suelo, me caí pero alguien me agarró, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, lo miré fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se fue acercando poco a poco y yo no me podía mover ya que no me respondían las piernas, cuando estuvo a punto de besarme apareció Alice.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Nada-dijo Edward-Bella se estaba por caer entonces yo la agarré-dijo soltándome, suspire aliviada ya que podía volver a pensar con claridad.

-Mmm-dijo Alice-Bueno vamos a casa ya que ya llevamos mucho tiempo acá-dijo Alice.

Empezamos a correr, llegamos no muy tarde a la casa, estaba media cansada y quería subir a mi cuarto a dormir pero mi mamá me llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Alec viene en tres días?-dijo Carmen.

-Yo no lo invité-dije.

-Bueno llámalo, porque él dijo que iba a venir-dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Agarre mi celular y busqué el numero de Alec, me fije que no hubiera nadie cerca y apreté "llamar"

-Hola-dijo Alec.

-Hola, Alec.

-Hola Bella, ¿cariño cómo estas? ¿Todo bien?-me dijo.

-Sí Alec, todo bien-dije-Ahora, ¿me podrías explicar cómo es eso de que vienes en tres días?

-Es que vuelvo dentro de tres días y quería hacerle una visita a mi novia, ¿tan malo es eso?

-No-dije rápidamente-Sólo es que tenías que avisar, te quiero-dije antes de cortar.

-Yo también.

-Adiós-dije y corté.

Ahora no tenia sueño, estaba confundida y demasiado nerviosa. ¿Me estaba enamorando de Edward o seguía enamorada de Alec? No podía pensar bien así que fui al piano ya que me tranquilizaba. No lograba tocar bien, traté de tocar la canción que había compuesto antes pero me salía mal, traté de cantarla pero no me salían las palabras, empecé a ver mal y escuchar mal.

-¡Bella!-escuche decir a alguien antes de caer desmayada.

**POV Bella sueño **

Estaba en un lago, aunque eran mis sueños. No me acordaba lo que me pasó, como no había otro lugar me senté en el pasto, en ese momento apareció Edward al otro lado del lago.

-Edward-dije pero él no me contesto, al lado del apareció Alec.

-Bella-dijo Alec-¿A quién amas?-dijo.

-No sé-dije-¿Y por qué preguntas eso?-le pregunté.

-Bella me ama a mí-dijo Edward.

-A mi-dijo Alec-Bella decide-dijo Alec mirándome fijamente.

Tardé un momento en contestar, por un lado estaba Alec, era tan bueno conmigo y lo quería mucho, pero por el otro estaba Edward, no sé como pero apenas llegó empecé a sentir cosas por él, siempre tan bueno y amable, supe que tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Edward-dije-Creo que te amo-dije mirándolo, él sonrió pero Alec miro con furia a Edward.

-Me robaste a Bella, me las pagarás-dijo adoptando una posición de ataque-Ahora mismo-dijo antes de empezar a pelear con Edward.

Traté de correr hacia ellos y pararlos, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba en el lago, caí en él y me empecé a ahogar. Traté de nadar pero no podía, al final me di por vencida y me dejé ir, estaba todo oscuro, no podía sentir nada ni ver nada hasta que abrí los ojos.

Estaba en una habitación con colores claros y cerca de mí había un chico con ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo.

-¿Quién eres?-dije, pude ver como se le desaparecía la sonrisa que tenía antes por una cara de preocupación.

-Bella, ¿no me recuerdas?-dijo él.

-Lo siento, pero no-dije-¿Cómo me llamo?-le pregunté ya que no recordaba nada.

-Bella, no me juegues una broma-dijo el chico.

-No es una broma-le dije-¿me llamo Bella?-le pregunté.

-Te llamas Isabella pero todo el mundo te llama Bella-contestó él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté.

-Edward-dijo el-¿No me recuerdas?-dijo él.

-Lo siento pero no-dije.

Lo único que recuerdo es que soy mitad vampiro, pensé, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, había como diez personas, todos me miraban preocupados.

-¿Quiénes son?-les pregunté.

Pude notar como todos me miraban con tristeza, hasta que habló un señor de unos veinticinco años.

-¿Me dejarían a solos con ella?-dijo.

-Claro Carlisle-dijo otra señora, todos se fueron excepto Edward.

-Hijo, creo que deberías irte-dijo el señor llamado Carlisle.

-No, quiero quedarme-dijo.

Por qué se comportaba así conmigo, yo que supiera no era su novia ni nada.

-Disculpa-le dije-¿Somos novios o algo parecido?-le pregunté a Edward, él me miro con tristeza.

-No-dijo el-sólo somos amigos.

-Ah-dije con un poco de tristeza, "qué me pasa" pensé "me gusta ese chico"

-Bella-dijo el hombre-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No-dije-no recuerdo nada-dije, aunque desearía saber que siento por Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Bella**

Desperté asustada, era de noche, no me acordaba cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada solo me acordaba el terrible sueño de cuando perdí la memoria, me levante cuidadosamente ya que se me habían dormido los pies

-cuidado-dijo una voz, me di vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, ahí en el costado al lado de mi computadora estaba Edward

-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunté

-Te desmayaste hace unas cuantas horas-dijo-Parecías muy nerviosa, te diste cuenta de que hablas en sueños?-me preguntó, desvié la vista, yo ya sabía que hablaba entre sueños, nunca me había avergonzado de eso hasta ahora.

-Sí, ya lo sabía-le dije-hablo en sueños desde pequeña.

-Ah-dijo el-este... Te escuche decir algo que me dejo confundido-dijo

-¿Qué dije?-pregunté.

-Dijiste mi nombre y dijiste algo parecido como a "creo que te amo" ¿a quién se lo decías? Dijo no recordaba haber dicho eso.

-No se-dije-Seguro que se lo dije a Alec-le contesté, aunque no sabía si alguna vez le dije a Alec "te amo" en sueños, Edward iba a decir algo más pero entro mi madre.

-¡Bella!-dijo Carmen-¿Cuándo despertó?-le preguntó a Edward.

-Recién-dijo el-me tengo que ir-le dijo a Carmen-tengo que hablar con Carlisle-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¿Quién es Carlisle?-le pregunté a Carmen

-El padre adoptivo de Edward y Alice-dijo-¿Cómo estas, te duele algo?-dijo Carmen sentándose en mi cama.

-No, no me duele nada-dije-Además me siento bien, creo que voy a ir a comer algo a la cocina-dije parándome yendo a la puerta, cuando sentí el olor de unos vampiros.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunté

-Son Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet-dijo-Son los hermanos adoptivos de Edward y Alice.

-Ah-dije antes de salir de mi cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pude escuchar como hablaba Tanya con Edward sobre algo, no me quise entrometer así que salí por el otro lado.

Pero ahí estaba toda la familia de Edward, así que pasé tratando de que no me vieran, pero para mi desgracia fallé.

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice sentada al lado de un chico-él es Jasper-dijo.

Jasper no era tan alto y tenía el cabello más o menos rubio, él me miraba serio.

-Él es Emmet-dijo señalándome a un chico musculoso pero que parecía un niño, él me sonreía-Ella es Rosalie-dijo señalándome una rubia era hermosa, tenía su cabello rubio y parecía una escultura, ella me sonrió maternalmente-Ella es Esme-dijo señalándome a una señora de no más de treinta años, su cabello tenía un color más o menos acaramelado y tenía el rostro de forma de corazón.

-Hola-les dije a todos-un gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro Bella-dijo Esme, en ese momento apareció Tanya.

-Hola a todos-dijo-Bella ¿quieres ir de caza conmigo?-dijo, yo no pude negarme así que salimos, cazamos unos animales que habían por ahí.

-Bella detente quiero hablar contigo-dijo Tanya seria, yo me detuve.

-Aléjate de Edward-me dijo mirándome amenazante-él es mío.

-¡Qué!-dije sin creer lo que me había dicho.

-Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que vuelva y no pienso darte camino libre.

¡Qué dices Tanya!-le dije.

-Déjalo, es mi última advertencia-eso me hizo enfurecer, "Qué se creía ¿la dueña de Edward?"

-Y si no quiero-la desafié-Tú no me mandas-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No me busques porque me vas a encontrar-me dijo y me pegó una cachetada en la cara tirándome al piso-Ya me escuchaste-dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Me quedé en el piso incapaz de levantarme, como pudo ocurrir eso, cuando era pequeña me llevaba de lo más bien con Tanya, ella siempre me trato bien y ahora todo cambia por Edward.

Yo no quería arruinar la amistad entre ella y yo solo por alguien, no sabía porque le había contestado así a Tanya, sólo fue por impulso y no se volvería a repetir. Desde ahora yo no me metería en el camino de alguien, desde ahora no me acercaré más a Edward.

POV ** EDWARD **

Estaba esperando a Bella ya que ella se había ido con Tanya a cazar, en ese momento apreció Tanya, tenia roto sus pantalones y un poco desgarrada su remera.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Carmen que había salido al patio.

-Bella me tiró al piso y me pegó-dijo Tanya, en ese momento leí la mente de Tanya y lo vi todo.

-¡Pero como te hizo eso!-dijo Carmen.

Yo tampoco pude creer que Bella pudo hacer eso, poco a poco se reunieron todos en el patio, las únicas que no estaban eran Alice y Rosalie, todavía no le creía a Tanya pero, en ese momento apareció Bella del bosque, tenía el pantalón un poco sucio, entonces todo lo que dijo Tanya era verdad.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Bella cuando llego al jardín.

-¡Explícanos tu eso!-dijo Carmen, pude ver como Bella no entendía por qué Carmen le gritaba.

-¿Qué hice?-dijo Bella.

Parecía inocente pero yo vi todo en la mente de Tanya y no podía ver nada en la de Bella.

-¿Por qué la lastimaste a Tanya?-dijo Carmen.

-¡Yo no la lastime!-dijo ella-¡Ella me lastimo!-gritó.

-Tanya me lo dijo todo, Bella-dijo Eleazar.

-Yo no le hice nada, ¡créanme!-dijo, ella me miró pero yo aparté la vista ya que no podía mirarla sin estar enojado.

-Bueno si no me creen ¡mejor me tendría que ir y no volver nunca más!-dijo Bella, antes de irse corriendo, me dieron ganas de seguirla y tranquilizarla pero Eleazar me dijo:

-Déjala sola, así podrá pensar en lo que hizo-dijo.

Todos entramos en la casa, yo preocupado por Bella y todo el mundo calmando a Tanya, paso media hora y ella no volvía estuve a punto de salir cuando entraron Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Bella!-dijo Alice gritándole a Tanya, estaba seguro de que Alice lo único que quería hacer era arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo Tanya nerviosa.

-¡Mentirosa!-dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie nunca había defendido a alguien, pero a Bella la quería demasiado, como si fuera su propia hija.

-¡Qué dicen!-dijo Carmen.

En ese momento vi por la mente de Alice lo que realmente pasó, Tanya había amenazado a Bella y ella empujo a Bella.

-Alice tiene razón-dije hablando en voz alta, Tanya se puso más nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Carmen

-Bella no le pegó a Tanya, Tanya amenazó a Bella y ella la empujó-dije-¡Por qué lo hiciste!-le grité a Tanya.

-Edward lo que te mostró Alice es mentira-dijo Tanya.

-Alice nunca miente-le dije.

-Edward, lo hice por nosotros-dijo Tanya.

-¡Cómo por nosotros!-le dije-Tanya, yo nunca te amé y nunca te voy a amar, ¡yo amo a Bella!-le dije.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, Alice sonrió, Tanya quería matar a Bella porque ella me "robó" eso pude leer en su mente.

-Edward que dices-dijo Carmen.

-¡Es verdad yo la amo!-dije, antes de subir a mi cuarto.

Lo único que quería era pedirle perdón a Bella y decirle que la amaba. Pasaban las horas y ella no volvía, todo el mundo se empezó a preocupar pero Rosalie dijo que ella y Alice habían hablado con Bella y ella le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, Carmen se culpaba a si misma por gritar le a Bella.

Todo el mundo estaba mal por ella, por no haberle creído, pero nadie superaba lo que yo sufría, ella me pidió su ayuda y yo no la ayudé, todavía recordaba como ella me había mirado con esos ojos chocolates.

Habían pasado dos días y ella no volvía, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando Alice dijo que Bella volvía en camino, en media hora todo el mundo estaba esperándola a ella en el jardín, al fin pude sentir como ella se acercaba, cuando llegó pude ver que estaba triste y tenía la ropa un poco desgarrada. Carmen fue la primera en hablar con ella, ella le había pedido perdón por todo pero Bella no la había perdonado del todo, según lo que pude escuchar. Cada uno se fue disculpando y se fue yendo hasta que…

-Bella perdona me yo leí todo en la mente de Tanya y creí que era verdad pero después me di cuenta de que no era verdad ya que Alice me lo mostró todo, por favor Bella perdóname.

-Edward no, lo siento pero no puedo. Si Alice no te hubiera mostrado su visión ¿tú me creerías?-dijo ella, yo sabía que si Alice no me lo hubiera dicho yo seguiría enojado con ella-Ves Edward, ves lo que me dolió que nadie me creyera.

-Bella yo te…-le estaba por decir te amo cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Edward esto no tiene vuelta atrás, desde ahora puedes estar tranquilo ya que no hablare contigo nunca más y es una promesa-dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

Esto era el infierno, no hablar con ella nunca más, entre rápidamente en la casa pero escuché la voz de Bella.

-¡Llegaste!-dijo.

Me acerqué a donde provenía la voz y vi a Alec Vulturi con Bella y ellos dos besándose, eso yo no podría soportar, yo enamorado de ella y ella con su maldito novio, definitivamente comenzaba mi sufrimiento


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

Entre rápidamente a la casa tras hablar con Edward, estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación cuando escuché la voz de alguien, baje rápidamente de las escaleras y me encontré con Alec hablando con Carmen, no lo pensé ni un segundo y fui corriendo hacia él.

-Llegaste-dije corriendo.

El me agarro y me besó dulcemente, estaba feliz, ahora podría ser feliz con Alec, aunque no sería lo mismo de como me siento con Edward, pero él quedó en el pasado.

Desde ahora dejaré que Tanya se quede con él, a mi no me importará y no prestaré atención, por mi que ellos dos se pudieran ir a un país y no regresar nunca más, o por lo menos hasta que me vaya,

-Que recibimiento-dijo Alec cuando me soltó.

Sentí que alguien estaba detrás mío, me di vuelta y me pareció ver a Edward yéndose arriba, mejor para mi pensé.

-Te extrañaba-dije.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Pero no era que venias mañana?-pregunté.

-quise darte una sorpresa-dijo él con una sonrisa-¿Estabas ocupada?

-No-dije rápidamente, él sonrió.

-Bueno también quería darte una sorpresa-dijo.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba llamando a todos a la sala, poco a poco fueron reunidos todos, todos no entendía por qué los llamaban excepto Alice, que estaba enojada conmigo.

-¿Alice qué te pasa?-pregunté.

-Sólo di que no-dijo antes de ir con Jasper.

El último en llegar fue Edward, Alec lo miró mal pero empezó a hablar.

-Bueno los reuní aquí porque quiero hacerle una pregunta a Bella y me gustaría que estuvieran todos, él se arrodillo y saco un anillo, "por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor" pensé, si era lo que imaginaba no sabría que decirle.

-Isabella Swan-dijo-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

POV EDWARD

Alec estaba llamando a todos a la sala de estar, no podía leerle la mente y no sabía porque, de mala gana salí y fui a la sala con el resto, me cruce con Tanya y le lancé una mirada asesina, cuando llegué vi a Bella con Alec y al fin pude leer los pensamientos de Alec, me deprimí al instante, ella no podía aceptar eso, yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí y yo de ella.

-Bueno los reuní aquí porque quiero hacerle una pregunta a Bella y me gustaría que estuvieran todos-dijo.

Luego se arrodilló y saco un anillo de diamantes, Bella lo comprendió al instante y se puso nerviosa, _"como me gustaría leerle los pensamientos"_ pensé.

-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Alec.

Todo el mundo miraba a Bella esperando la respuesta, mi familia pensaba_ "no, no" _y algunos del Denalí, la única que quería que ella aceptara era Tanya ya que me quería para ella. Bella no contesto nada por unos segundos, lo único que pedía era que ella dijera que no, al final Bella habló:

-Lo pensare-dijo seria.

Luego subió a su cama seguida por Tanya que la miraba con furia, ahora tendría que actuar más rápido si quería que Bella me perdonara, y sobre todo que al fin podamos ser novios, ya que ambos nos amamos

POV Bella:

Estaba estresada, nunca había estado así en mi vida había estado así, subí a mi cuarto rápidamente. Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, con la cabeza que me daba vueltas, sólo quería uno segundos de paz pero para mi mala suerte apareció Tanya en mi cuarto, y no había que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba enojada por mi reacción.

-¡Vete!-le dije, ella no me hizo caso y se quedó en mi cuarto.

-¡Vas a casarte con él!-dijo ella.

-Y por qué no ves que yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida.

-No me importa, te casaras con él, o si no…-dijo amenazándome.

-¡O si no que!-el grité.

-Haré daño a ya sabes quién-sabia perfecta mente a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-No lo harás, no podrías ser tan desgraciada-le dije.

-Me estas enfrentando-dijo con una sonrisa maniática-Si quieres puedo ir ahora y verás lo que hago-No había forma de pararla, yo lo sabía, tendría que aceptar.

-Está bien-dije a punto de llorar-Me casaré con Alec pero no le hagas daño, es lo único que tengo-le dije, era el único de mi familia que quedaba.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella con una sonrisa-No le haré daño, a menos que no te cases con Alec, ¿lo prometes?-me dijo.

-Lo prometo-dije, y luego ella salió triunfante de mi cuarto.

Empecé a llorar como nunca, ella no podía ser tan mala como para hacerle daño a ella, pero para ella conseguir a Edward era lo primero, por suerte el resto se había ido a cazar, si no ya estaría todo el mundo consolándome, me obligué a calmarme pero no podía, antes estaba feliz, pero ahora me di cuenta de la verdad, estoy enamorada de Edward y nada lo puede cambiar. Nadie ni alguien, es algo que se me quedará por siempre, pero ahora me tendré que casar con Alec, cueste lo que cueste, para mantenerla a salvo de Tanya.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui a la sala de estar a tocar el piano, mientras tocaba empezaron a salir melodías nuevas y se me fue creando una canción hermosa, le agregué letra y quedó perfecta, pero no podía cantar, no con mi corazón roto, salí de mi casa y empecé a correrme, tendría que visitarla, para saber si estaba bien.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos de aquí y seguro que ella estaba dormida, llegué en quince minutos y fui a observarla por la ventana, ella sí que tuvo suerte de no convertirse en semi vampiro como yo, antes de que convirtieran a Charlie solo unos dos años después y me tuvieran a mí, ella se parece mucho a mí, tiene el mismo color de pelo, pero sus ojos eran marrón claro, mi hermana sí que tuvo suerte de no convertirse en esto.

Ya sé que ella tendría que ser mayor que yo, pero yo crecía demasiado rápido, ella crece normalmente como todos los demás, tendrá una vida tranquila y sin conocer lo sobrenatural, ella habla dormida igual que yo y ella siempre me recuerda aunque ese día estaba con mi tía, todavía me acuerdo como se puso cuando murieron nuestros padres, yo claro estaba afuera, según lo que le contaron yo había muerto al nacer y había desaparecido.

Luego la llevaron a un orfanato y estuvo como unos dos meses y luego una pareja de recién casados la adoptaron, estaba agradecida de que por lo menos tuviera una familia feliz y que la quiera.

-Mami, ¿cómo esta mi hermanita?-dijo Renesmee. Todavía no sé como le habían inventado ese nombre, me quedé trepada en el árbol que estaba en frente de su ventana, no quería despertarla.

-¿Dónde están mis padres y mi hermana?-volvió a repetir, luego empezó a llorar en sueños, no lo pensé y entré a su habitación.

-Renesmee, todo estará bien-le dije.

-Bella, quiero a Bella-dijo, le acaricie la mejilla y ella me agarró la mano-Te quiero hermanita-dijo.

Me sentía feliz, ella me recordaba… Pero algo me sacó de mi burbuja personal, afuera de la ventana, vi a la persona que menos quería ver ahora, Edward, me solté despacio de Renesmee no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y despedirme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté cuando salí de la casa.

-Te seguí-dijo-¿Quién era?-me preguntó antes de empezar a correr en dirección a casa, no le contesté, y él me dijo-Bella déjala no te alimentes de ella-dijo cuando llegamos a la casa.

Eso me enfureció, él creía que podía tomar la sangre de mi hermana.

-¡Tú crees que me alimentaria de ella!-le dije enojada.

-Bella, ella tiene una familia, no la mates, no puedes arrebatarle la vida-dijo-Además, tu no sientes lo que es una familia verdadera, no como nosotros, si no humana, Bella, ella tiene a sus padres, a sus abuelos y seguro tiene una hermana-eso me enojo más, ¿ahora que se creía?

-¡Sabes que es!-le dije enojada.

-Se que no tienes que alejarla de sus seres queridos-eso me cansó.

-¡Es mi hermana!-le grité fuerte.

-¿Qué?-dijo él.

-¡Qué es mi hermana, idiota!-le dije-¡Tú crees que sería capaz de matarla!, ella es el único familiar que tengo, ¡tú crees que haría eso!-el me miró con cara de arrepentido.

-Bella…-dijo él-Lamento lo que te dije antes es que yo…-dijo.

-No te lamentes-le dije-tú crees que haría eso, al parecer no me conoces-le dije, entrando a la casa.

-Bella, ¡yo te amo!-dijo tan fuerte que lo pudo escuchar un humano.

Me quede en shock por unos momentos, era la primera vez que me lo decía, me sentí más que feliz, pero no podía estar con él.

-Basta Edward-dije-Me casaré con Alec-le dije, el se entristeció-Lo quiero-le dije-Él me miro por unos segundos y se acercó quedándose a solo unos centímetros de mis labios, yo no podía moverme ya que no sentía las piernas.

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar-dijo.

Maldición pensé, él se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Y yo sé que no lo amas, y no me rendiré hasta que te des cuenta.

Le quise decir que ya me había dado cuenta antes, que sólo lo amaba a él, que quería estar con él para siempre, querría besarlo todo el tiempo

-Recuerda eso-dijo antes de entrar a la casa y dejándome totalmente confundida.

Pero eso no lo cambiaria, me casaría con Alec, ya que Tanya tiene amenazada a Renesmee y yo no puedo hacer nada, sin que ella saliera lastimada, o peor, muerta.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Bella

Me desperté con el sol dando en mi cara, había llorado toda la noche, o casi toda la noche, hoy le diría a Alec que me casaría con él, aunque no quisiera, todo por la culpa de la maldita de Tanya que me amenazó con dañar a Renesmee. Me levanté y me cambie rápidamente para bajar y avisarle que me casaría.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuché a Edward hablando con Alec y pude escuchar algo de lo que hablaban.

-Deja de mentir, Cullen-dijo Alec enojado-Ella me ama-no tenía que ser un genio para saber que hablaban de mí.

-Yo no creería eso, Alec-dijo Edward amenazante, decidí que era hora de intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunté cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras.

-Nada, amor, solo estaba hablando con Cullen-dijo diciendo su apellido con desprecio.

-Bueno Alec-dije nerviosa-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste ayer.

-Ah-dijo él-Bueno dímelo-dijo.

-Eh-dije-¿No quieres ir a hablar al patio?-le dije ya que no me animaba a decirle que si en frente de Edward

-Está bien-dijo el saliendo al patio trasero, cuando llegamos el me dijo-¿Y bien?-dijo él.

-Acepto-dije sin dar vueltas-Acepto casarme contigo-el solo sonrió y me abrazo rápidamente

"Si supieras por qué me caso contigo" pensé. Eso no importaba, me casaría con Alec y trataría de ser feliz con él.

Cuando entramos a la casa todo el mundo estaba reunido en el salón, pude ver como Edward estaba devastado, el resto también estaba triste, a excepción de Tanya que sonreía felizmente. Si no estuviera agarrada de la mano de Alec, me hubiera tirado encima de Tanya.

-Bueno-dijo Alec con una sonrisa-Todos habrán escuchado que Bella aceptó casarse conmigo-dijo con énfasis en "conmigo"

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó Kate.

-Sí-fue lo único que dije.

-¡Qué alegría!-dijo Tanya alegre-Ya era tiempo de que se casaran, seguro serán muy felices, al igual que todos.

En síntesis dijo _"qué bueno que Bella se casara, ahora nada se interpondrá entre Edward y yo, todos menos Bella serán muy felices"_

-¿Cuándo se casaran?-preguntó.

-En unos tres meses-dijo Alec, como si tuviera todo planeado.

-¿Están seguros?, no querrían casarse en un mes-dijo.

-No, está bien. En tres meses nos casaremos-le dije sólo a Tanya.

-¿Bella estás segura?-dijo Alice

-Sí Alice, estoy totalmente segura-dije, todo el mundo quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego Carlisle dijo.

-Que todo salga bien Bella, te felicito-dijo.

Todo el mundo se fue yendo poco a poco, también se fue Alec dejándome sola con Alice y Edward.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Alice.

Edward simplemente no hablaba, si no que estaba quieto como una estatua, con cara de horrorizado.

-Alice, me casaré con él.

-Bella, él no te hará feliz-dijo antes de salir

POV EDWARD

Estaba esperando a que Bella se levantara y bajara al salón, pero para mi mala suerte entró Alec a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?-me preguntó

-Espero a Bella-le dije enojado ya que me había arruinado mi día.

-Bueno, ella bajará después-dijo mirándome enojado-¿Además, qué tienes que decirle?

-Algo que a ti no te importa.

-Dímelo, Cullen-dijo.

-No querrás oírlo-le advertí.

-Dímelo.

-Está bien-dije-Ella no te ama-la cara de Alec cambio en un segundo, de arrogante a tener una cara descompuesta. Pero él se recompuso rápidamente.

-Deja de mentir, ella me ama-dijo a punto de tirarse encima mío.

-Yo no creería eso, Alec-dije a punto de empezar una pelea con él, y no em importaría destrozar un poco los muebles con tal de verlo herido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Bella bajando las escaleras.

-Nada, amor, sólo estaba hablando con Cullen-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste-pude ver como Bella se iba con Alec al patio trasero.

Yo solo esperaba que ella dijera que no y que dijera que sólo me amaba a mí, pero para mi desgracia Bella le dijo que sí, pero yo sabía que ella lo hacía obligada por algo.

Luego entró a la casa junto con Alec y les dijeron a todos la noticia, sólo hablaron unos minutos y luego todos se fueron. Alice habló con Bella pero ella no le dijo casi nada, al final se fue dejándome solo con ella.

-Explícate-dije cuando quedé a solas con ella.

-No tengo nada que explicarte.

-¿Por qué te casas?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Edward.

-Tú no lo quieres-dije acercándome tanto a ella que ella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Ah-dijo-¿Entonces a quien quiero?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-A mí-le dije serio, ella me miró nerviosa.

-No me hagas reír-yo no te quiero Edward.

-Tú me quieres.

-¿Tú crees que querría a alguien como tú?

-¿Qué?

-Eres un inútil, Edward-dijo, eso ya me hizo enojar.

-¡Cómo!

-Eso, Edward-dijo alejándose otro paso-Eres un inútil, no me sirves, yo quiero estar con Alec, él si me serviría, no es un cachorrito que esta con las mismas personas durante toda la eternidad-me dijo.

-¡Mira quién habla!

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres el cachorrito que no sabe lo que quiere en su vida, tú eres la que no es capaz de decidir algo por tu misma, tú eres la que no se atreve a decirle a tu hermana que tú estás viva. Ella sufre por ti ¡y tu no le dices que estas viva!-le dije sin pensar.

Pero me arrepentí, ya que vi caer una lágrima por sus ojos marrones

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo dándome una cachetada-Tú no sabes lo que sufrí, tú no sabes lo que es tener una hermana que no puedes visitar, tú no sabes ya que tienes una familia que te adora, tú no sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo real, tu vives en una fantasía, aprende lo que es vivir, Edward.

-¡Tú crees que soy feliz con lo que soy!

-Sí que lo se-dijo en un susurro.

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentir que no vuelves a ver a tu familia bilógica, tú no sabes lo que es ver a mis hermanos felices y yo solo, tú no sabes lo que es que la chica que amas no quiere estar contigo-después de hablar me acerqué a ella en menos de dos pasos y sin pensarlo la besé.

Me sentía bien, era como si fuéramos dos piezas, supuse que ella opondría resistencia, pero en vez me lo correspondió, al fin ella se separó, pude ver como le caían mas lagrimas por sus ojos y me dijo:

-Te odio, Edward Cullen-dijo antes de desaparecer, destruyendo mi corazón con esas palabras


	7. Chapter 7

POV Bella

Sabía que si no lastimaba a Edward en lo más profundo de su corazón nunca se rendiría, tenía que lastimar su corazón hasta que él me dejara en paz, aunque fuera en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿Ah, entonces a quien quiero?-dije con sarcasmo ya que el no creía en nada mi mentira.

-A mi-dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados, pero tuve que desviar mi vista porque si no quedaría hipnotizada.

-No me hagas reír yo no te quiero Edward.

-Tú me quieres-dijo acercándose más.

-¿Tú crees que quería a alguien como tú?-me di cuenta de que él no se iba a detener jamás a sí que empecé a mentirle.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un inútil-dije tratando de sonar lo mejor posible aunque esas palabras dolían-

-¡Cómo!-dijo enojado. Eso era mejor así, él se lo creería más rápido

-Eso Edward-dije dando un paso para atrás-Eres un inútil, no me sirves, yo quiero estar con Alec, él sí me serviría, no es un cachorrito que está con las mismas personas durante toda la eternidad.

-Mira quién habla-dijo, eso me dejo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres el cachorrito que no sabe lo que quiere en su vida, tú eres la que no es capaz de decidir algo por tu misma, tú eres la que no se atreve a decirle a tu hermana que estas viva, ella sufre por ti ¡y tu no le dices que estas viva!-me dijo.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo dándome una cachetada-Tú no sabes lo que sufrí, tú no sabes lo que es tener una hermana que no puedes visitar, tú no sabes ya que tienes una familia que te adora, tú no sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo real, tú vives en una fantasía, aprende lo que es vivir, Edward.

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentir que no vuelvas a ver a tu familia biológica, tú no sabes lo que es ver a mis hermanos felices y yo solo, tú no sabes lo que es que la chica que amas no quiere estar contigo-eso me dejó impresionada.

Él se acerco rápidamente y me besó, no podía creerlo, sabía que tenía que empujarlo y gritarle por lo que había hecho, pero no podía. Era como si fuéramos dos piezas juntas que nunca se podrían romper así que simplemente le devolví el beso, desconectándome por un momento del mundo real, era hermoso sentir sus labios, era como el paraíso. Pero después el cuento se rompió y volví a la realidad, yo no podía estar con Edward por nada en el mundo, aunque él era lo más importante para mí, yo no podría dañar a mi hermana, así que me alejé.

-Te odio, Edward Cullen-dije.

Salí de la habitación llorando, sabía que eso era una mentira, yo lo amaba, nunca amé a Alec como lo amo a él, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, así que simplemente habrá una nueva Bella y esa Bella tratará de no sentir lo que es el amor, aunque yo ya lo había encontrado.

POV ALEC

Estaba en el bosque cazando cualquier animal, ya que no podía cazar humanos, en ese momento sonó mi celular:

-¿Quién?-dije de mala gana

-Vaya forma de hablar-dijo Jane.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber como está el plan.

-Va bien Jane, ya te lo dije varias veces. Bella ya aceptó casarse conmigo, ella no se enterará de que soy un Vulturi hasta que ya estemos casados, luego la agarraré y la llevaré a Volterra como quería Aro.

-Muy bien hermano, te lo sabes de memoria.

-Bueno adiós-dije cerrando mi celular.

Sabía que el plan de Aro seria raptar a Bella y a obligarla a ser una de la guardia, ese plan lo había planeado desde hace tiempo.

Yo era parte del plan, la enamoraría y luego la llevara allí, pero después de un tiempo, empecé a enamorarme de ella, era una chica sencilla, amable y dulce.

Cuando nos casemos la llevaría a un lugar lejos de Volterra para que Aro no la rapte, sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades ya que me rastrearía Demetri o Félix, pero pelearía hasta el final.

Aunque no me disgustaría pelear contra Cullen, él me quería sacar a Bella, se notaba que él estaba enamorado de ella y yo también.

El problema era que Bella estaba empezando a enamorarse de Cullen, yo no la obligare elegir, pero hasta ahora ella se casara conmigo, ya que yo la amo.

POV Bella

Estaba estresada, necesitaba alejarme de todo por un tiempo, necesitaba ir a un lugar y pensar sobre mi futuro.

Así que subí a mi auto y arranqué hacia el sur, no sabía a qué lugar estaba yendo, pero solo quería alejarme.

Luego de unas horas llegué a un pueblo llamado "Forks", estuve andando un rato por el pueblo hasta que me acordé que Edward y el resto vivió aquí, tenía que hacer algo para sacarme solo por unos segundos a Edward de la cabeza.

Estuve andando hasta que llegué a un lugar que apestaba, aunque no demasiado, olía a… Licántropo. Su olor daba asco para los vampiros aunque no tanto para mi, su olor era soportable, en ese momento salió un chico del bosque, tenía el pelo negro y ojos negros, era gigante y un poco musculoso, me miraba como si oliera mal, él se acercó y me habló:

-Vete de aquí-me dijo malhumorado.

-¿Perdón?-le dije sorprendida

-Vete

-Este es un lugar público, no me puedes echar.

-Para los humanos-dijo-Pero no para los vampiros-¿Cómo era que sabía que yo era semi-vampira?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dije aunque después me di cuenta-¿Eres licántropo no?

-Sí-dijo el-Ahora vete, antes de que mates a alguien.

-Espera, yo soy vegetariana-le dije rápidamente.

-¿Eres una de los Cullen?

-No, soy una de las del Denalí.

-Ah, los Denalí-dijo ahora calmado-Nunca escuché que tuvieran una nueva integrante, ¿hace cuanto que estas con ellos?-me preguntó.

-Hace unos tres meses.

-¿Y por qué hueles a vampiro y a humano?

-Porque soy semi-vampira.

-¿Qué?-dijo el confuso.

Suspiré y me prepare para contarle toda mi historia.

-Mi padre se caso con mi madre, luego él se convirtió en un vampiro pero siguió amando a mi madre, luego me tuvieron a mí y mi madre murió al tenerme, luego vinieron unas personas y mataron a mi madre, una chica de allí me agarró y me dejó en el bosque, luego me encontré con Carmen y Eleazar y ellos me adoptaron.

-Guau.

-Sí-dije.

-Espera, no me he presentado me llamo Jacob Black, pero todos me llaman Jake-dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Isabella Denalí, pero todos me dicen Bella-dije uniendo mi mano con la de él.

-Bella-dijo el mirándome más de la cuenta-Seguro que seremos grandes amigos-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Eso espero-dije con una sonrisa.

El resto de los días me hice muy amiga de Jake, me llevó a conocer a los demás licántropos, al principio no les caí bien pero luego les empecé a agradar.

Hoy volvería a Denalí tras casi una semana en la Push, Jake era como mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo que no era vampiro, le iba a extrañar.

Él me prometió que me vendría a visitar en unas tres semanas, el viaje en el auto fue aburrido, no tenía ganas de escuchar música, ni de nada, así que simplemente me puse a recordar las graciosas situaciones en la Push, soportando el viaje que me esperaba.

Llegué de noche, supuse que no había nadie, así que trepé por la pared para llegar a mi habitación, estaba a oscuras así que busque el interruptor, cuando lo perdí sentí que me iba a agarrar un paro cardíaco.

-¡Qué haces aquí!-le dije a Alice tratando de recuperar mi ritmo normal.

-Yo sabía que vendrías hoy, te vi mientras volvía, ¿a dónde te has ido?-me preguntó sentándose en mi cama con los brazos cruzados.

-A Washington.

-¿a qué parte?-dijo presionándome.

-A un pueblo-dije.

-¿Qué pueblo?-suspire rindiéndome, sabía que iba a perder así que se lo dije:

-Estuve en Forks, luego en la Push-ella me miró sorprendida y luego preocupada.

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Bella, estuviste en el territorio de los licántropos, ¿te hicieron algo?

-Nada Alice, estuve perfectamente, hasta me hice amigo de uno.

-¿Quién?

-Jacob Black.

-¡Qué!-dijo Alice-¡Jacob Black!

-¡Shh!-dije ya que tenía miedo de que alguien lo escuchara.

Pero sabía que alguien lo había escuchado, ya que escuche pisadas en el pasillo, solo rogaba que no sea Edward.

-¡Alice qué paso!-dijo Edward entrando en mi habitación.

Al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de que yo había llegado, hasta ahora.

-¡Bella!-dijo el-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Y a ti que te importa-le dije ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Eso no importa Edward, ¡Bella es amiga de un licántropo!-dijo Alice hablando alto otra vez.

-Alice, cállate!-le dije.

-¡Cómo que eres amiga de un licántropo!

-Sí-dije como si fuera obvio-Se llama Jacob Black, ¿algún problema?

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Alice-Bella, ellos son muy inestables.

-Él nunca se transformó delante de mí-dije parándome de mi cama dispuesta a salir, pero Edward se puso en el medio.

-Déjame salir-le dije.

-No-lo pensé durante un segundo y luego tuve una idea.

-Él es mi amigo, y no pueden hacer nada-les dije dando un paso hacia atrás, estaba cerca de la ventana-Jacob vendrá dentro de tres semanas-le dije antes de salir por la ventana y dejándolos solos en mi cuarto.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella

Estaba observando a Renesmee dormir, era tan dulce, lo único que quería era quitarme de la cabeza la pelea que él me armó.

Alec por desparecer por arte de magia por casi una semana, finalmente le dije que solo fueron por unos días pero era sólo para pensar en el matrimonio. Él finalmente dejó de pelear y me abrazó, estaba tan concentrada pensando en eso que no me había dado cuenta de que Renesmee ya había empezado a hablar.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas-no sabía a quién le hablaba en sueños-¿Dónde quedó mi hermana?, ¡dónde está mi hermanita!, dijo largándose a llorar en sueños.

Edward tenía razón, Renesmee sufría por mi culpa, si tan solo ella supiera que estoy viva y que la quiero con toda mi alma, que todas las noches vengo a visitarla, que la defiendo de la idiota de Tanya sin que ella supiera nada sobre la existencia de los vampiros, sin saber nada de los mitos de monstruos, ¿y si le decía que estaba viva?

Tal vez un día podría aparecerme en su casa y decirle "Hola soy Bella, tu hermana y nunca estuve muerta sólo me convertí en mitad vampiro"

Eso sería estúpido, era mejor que ella no supiera nada de lo sobrenatural, pero como podía verla sufrir todos los días, sabiendo que puedo decirle la verdad, sabiendo que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Mañana ella empezaba primer grado ¿Y si la venía de lejos? No me vería, no me reconocerá, su madre, Zoey, no me vería.

Estaba decidido, mañana la vería a ella, por lo menos quería estar presente en su primer año en el colegio. Salí de la ventana silenciosamente para ir a mi casa, en todo el camino estuve pensando que sucedería si Renesmee se enterara de que soy su hermana, que estoy viva, sabía que yo no tenía la respuesta, pero alguien sí.

-¿Alice?-dije temerosa cuando entré a la casa.

Yo no le había hablado desde que volví, y tenía miedo de que se enojara conmigo, yo no quería estar así con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Alice, al parecer estaba feliz.

-¿Me perdonas?-le dije temerosa de esperar una negativa.

-Claro que sí Bella-dijo antes de darme un abrazo.

-¿Te importaría hablar en mi cuarto?-le dije cuando me soltó.

-Claro-dijo subiendo las escaleras-¡Que nadie escuche!-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás mio, y sentados en mi sillón-¿De qué quieres hablar?-me preguntó.

-Bueno-dije sentándome al lado de ella-¿Tú sabes que tengo una hermana?-ella se quedó muda al parecer no lo sabía.

-¿Es ella semi-vampira?

-No, ella nació antes de que convirtieran a mi padre-le dije rápidamente.

-¿Y dónde vive ahora?

-Vive como a quince minutos de aquí

-Bella me sorprende que no lo hayas compartido conmigo, ¿es que no somos amigas?-dijo aparentando tristeza.

-Claro que sí Alice, es que casi nadie lo sabe-le dije.

En realidad, sólo lo sabía Tanya, ya que fui una idiota y se lo había contado un mes antes de que llegaran los Cullen y Eleazar, eso sin contar a Edward, que lo descubrió.

-Mi hermano lo sabe, ¿no?-dijo adivinando.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se tomó Renesmee eso de que su hermana sea semi-vampira?

-Ella no lo sabe.

-Ya veo-dije-¿Quieres que te diga si Renesmee se enfadará cuando le cuentes que estás viva?-dijo Alice.

-¿Lo voy a hacer?

-Sí-dijo ella con una sonrisa-ella se sorprenderá, pero luego estará feliz.

-Gracias Alice-dije-Eres una gran amiga-ahora ya no tendría miedo de que como reaccionaría Renesmee.

-Lo sé, ahora-dijo parándose en frente mío-Te arreglaré para que estés presentable para cuando tu le digas la verdad-antes de que pudiera contestar dijo-¡Rosalie!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Supongo que habrás escuchado todo lo que dijo Bella, ¿no?

-Sí-dijo ella, yo no quería que todo el mundo se enterara-Descuida, saqué a todo el mundo fuera de la casa, cuando escuché que tienes una hermana-dijo mirándome-Ahora-dijo agarrando la valija de Alice, que no sé de donde había salido-Te arreglaremos-cerré los ojos esperando a que esta tortura terminara.

Estaba esperando a que salieran los chicos del colegio, Alice lo tenía todo planeado. Ella junto con Rosalie esperarían en frente, y yo hablaría con Renesmee. Tendré aproximadamente tres minutos antes de que sus padres la encontraran.

Al fin pude ver que salían los chiquitos, así que caminé en esa dirección, pero para mi mala suerte me caí por el tremendo tacón que me dio Alice, pero para bien me agarró alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté tratando de que él me soltara la cintura.

-Vengo a ayudarte.

-Vete yo puedo hacerlo sola

-No me digas Bella-digo con sarcasmo, pero sin soltarme la cintura-Para algo puede servir mi don-dijo Edward.

-Está bien-dije rindiéndome-Te dejaré que me ayudes, ¿pero podrías soltarme?-le dije, él se rio pero finalmente me soltó.

-Tu espera aquí que ya saldrá Renesmee, yo vigilaré a los padres de ella, cuando vean a Renesmee yo los distraeré con algo y me los llevaré lejos de aquí, mira-dijo señalándome una cabello marrón caoba que resaltaba entre los demás-Suerte-dijo antes de desparecer en la multitud.

Me acerqué lentamente y ahí la vi, de espaldas a mí, respire profundo y hablé.

-Hola Renesmee-dije. En ese momento ella se dio vuelta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó con su voz de niña.

-Bella, Bella Denalí-le dije-¿Y tú?

-Renesmee McCarthy, te llamas igual que alguien que conozco-dijo.

-Este… De eso quisiera hablar contigo Renesmee-dije-¿Me acompañarías al parque de enfrente?

Ella sólo asintió, cruzamos la calle en silencio y nos sentamos en una banca, no sabía como decirle que era su hermana.

-¿De qué querías hablar Bella?-dijo comiendo el helado que le había comprado.

-Renesmee, ¿tú conociste a alguien llamada Renee?-le pregunté, ella cambió su expresión de feliz a seria.

-Sí-dijo con un susurro a punto de llorar.

-No llores-le tranquilice-Todo va a estar bien.

-Hubiera querido que mi hermanita estuviera aquí, ella me pondría feliz, sería su hermana mayor-dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Renesmee-dije mirándola seriamente-¿Tú querrías saber dónde está tu hermana?-le pregunté.

-Claro-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Te lo diré, pero no grites ni se lo digas a alguien, ¿entendido?-ella sólo asintió, respire profundamente y le contesté.

-Renesmee-dije-yo soy Isabella Swan, tú hermana

-Es imposible-dijo Renesmee-Mi hermana está muerta-dijo largándose a llorar.

-Tranquilízate Renesmee-le dije consolándola-Todo irá bien.

-No, está mal.

-Si te dijo algo ¿prometes no decir nada?

-Está bien-dijo ella.

No sabía como decirle toda la verdad y menos que me creyera, pero tenía que confiar en la visión de Alice, así que respire profundo y le contesté.

-Renesmee cuando naciste papá y mamá eran humanos, pero un día a papá lo transformaron en algo-no me atrevía a decirle que era un vampiro-pero papá seguía amando a mamá, así que un día se me tuvieron a mí, pero accidentalmente mate a mamá y papá lo asesinaron.

-¿Qué era papa?-me preguntó, sabía que era tiempo de decirle la verdad.

-Era un vampiro, al igual que yo, pero yo soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, crezco muy rápido y tengo desarrollado mejor los sentidos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo diecisiete años.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi hermana?-preguntó temerosa.

-Sí-dije, luego ella se acerco rápidamente y me abrazó.

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también pequeña.

-Zoey se va a poner muy feliz.

-Renesmee tú no puedes decirle nada a tus padres, ni que soy vampira ¿entiendes?

-¿Y por qué no?

-es mejor para ustedes-en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Bella los padres están yendo-dijo Edward.

-¿Dónde están?-le pregunté pero ya era muy tarde, los vi viniendo para aquí, al parecer nos vieron,

-Trataré de inventar algo, adiós-dijo colgando el celular rápidamente.

-¡RENESMEE MCCURTY QUÉ HACIAS AQUI!-le dijo el padre a Renesmee-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy Bella Denalí-le dije, ellos quedaron impresionados, como todos los humanos al vernos por primera vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí con nuestra hija?-me dijo la madre de Renesmee.

Ella me miraba esperando que se me ocurriera algo, pensé rápidamente.

-Soy su prima-le contesté.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, yo soy su prima, mi madre Carmen era hermana de Renee.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?-le dijo Zoey a Renesmee.

-Es que yo no sabía.

-mi madre junto con mi padre estuvieron buscando a Renesmee desde que se enteraron de la muerte de sus padres, ellos me llamaron ayer y me mandaron a decirle a Renesmee sobre nosotros ya que mis padres estaban de viaje-esa era la única historia que se me podría ocurrir.

-¿Viniste sola?

-No-dijo Edward apareciendo entre los árboles, el pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le preguntó el padre de remese

-Te vimos antes.

-Soy el novio de Bella-dijo el naturalmente-La ayudé a encontrar a Renesmee-¿cómo podía decir eso?

Yo no soy su novia pero no quería pelear ahora con él, además se sentía bien estar protegida por él.

-Bien-dijo Zoey-nos alegramos de que Renesmee tenga parientes, espero poder verlos algún día

-Me gustaría que conociera a la familia ahora, si no le molesta-le dije.

-¿Pero no era que tus padres estaban de viaje?

-Sí, pero mis hermanos están ahí y unos tíos lejanos de Renesmee.

-¿Renesmee tú quieres ir?

-Sí-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo la madre de ella-tráela antes de las nueve, ¿sabes donde vivimos?

-Yo luego le diré-dijo Renesmee impaciente.

-Bueno-dijo Zoey-adiós-y le dio un beso a Renesmee en la frente, luego se fue con su esposo a su auto.

-¿En verdad tengo unos tíos?-dijo Renesmee cuando desaparecieron de vista los padres.

-Son tíos adoptivos-le dije dulcemente.

-Tú nunca me dijiste que tenia novio-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo enrojecí y mire para otra parte.

-Él no es mi novio, solo somos amigos

-ah-dijo ella con tristeza-Soy Renesmee-Se presentó.

-Edward Cullen-dijo él.

-Bueno-dije-¿Quieres ir a ver a donde vivo?

-Sí-dijo ella aplaudiendo con las manos.

La llevé a mi auto donde estaban Alice y Rosalie, ellas charlaron muy animadamente junto con Renesmee mientras que Edward y yo estábamos callados.

-No sabía que tenía una cuñada-dijo Alice cuando íbamos a mitad de camino

-Alice sabes que no somos…-le dije.

-Pero pronto lo serán-dijo por lo bajo para que solo escuchara yo.

-Sueña con eso-le dije amablemente.

Cuando llegamos estaba Eleazar en la puerta junto con alguien que no creí haber visto, estaba Jacob.

-Bella, ¿me podrías decir que hace el aquí?-dijo Eleazar cuando baje del auto.

-Jake creí que vendrías dentro de unas semanas,

-Es que quise darte una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque luego se quedó hipnotizado cuando vio a Renesmee a los ojos.

-Bella, dime que no es verdad-dijo Eleazar cuando vio a Renesmee-¿Dijiste la verdad?

-Sí-dije firmemente, ella lo miró tímidamente.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa

-Renesmee él es mi padre-le dije-puedes decirle abuelo.

-Hola abuelo-dijo ella tímidamente.

En un instante estuvieron todos reunidos en frente de nosotros, Irina, Kate y Carmen me miraban sorprendidas al igual que todos, a la única que no vi fue a Tanya.

Yo presenté a Renesmee y les conté toda la verdad, ellos aceptaron a Renesmee rápidamente y la llevaron adentro para que conozca la casa, sólo habíamos quedado Edward, Jacob y yo.

-Gracias-le dije a Edward

-De nada-dijo él con una sonrisa que al parecer se estaba volviendo mi sonrisa favorita "Contrólate Bella" pensé-¿Entonces quedamos como amigos?-me preguntó.

-Está bien-dije, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo rígido que estaba Jacob.

-¿Jake estás bien?-le pregunté preocupada-¿Qué te pasa?

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo iré adentro-dijo Edward y desapareció en un instante.

-¿Jake qué te pasa?

-Es imposible, sólo es una leyenda-decía para él.

-¿Jake de que estás hablando?

-Bella prométeme que no te enojaras.

-¿Jake?


	9. Chapter 9

POV Bella

-Espero que haya escuchado mal chucho imbécil-le dije totalmente enfadada-O te mataré yo mismo.

-¡Bella no es algo que pueda controlar!-dijo él a modo de súplica.

-¡BUENO MÁS VALE QUE LO CONTROLES O TE MATARÉ!-le dije a punto de tirarme encima de él.

-Bella, por favor-dijo él.

En ese momento salieron todos al patio, Edward me agarró rápidamente para evitar que matara a Jacob, "no pudo elegir otro momento para ser amable con Jacob" pensé pero me tranquilicé lentamente.

-¿Estás mejor?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sí-dije soltándome de él-Ahora tú-dije señalando a Jacob-Más vale que no te atrevas a decirle algo de esto a Renesmee, o juro que te mato con mis propias manos y no habrá nadie para protegerte.

-¿Me dejarás que vea a Nessie?-como se atrevió a llamar a mi hermana así.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?

-Bueno Renesmee es muy largo y Nessie le queda mejor.

-Ahora sí que te mato chucho-Edward tuvo que volver a agarrarme, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Ya me calmé-dije.

Tras unos instantes supe que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre esto así que lo pensé durante unos momentos.

-Escúchame Jacob-dije claramente-Dejare que estés aquí, pero no me importa si la imprimación llegó a tu vida inesperadamente sin que te dieras cuenta y de pronto estás enamorado de una niña de seis años que es mi hermana, dejaré que estés al lado de ella, pero no le dirás nada sobre esto, hasta que tenga quince o dieciséis ¿entendido?

-Está bien-dijo Jacob alegremente-¿Puedo ir a ver a Nessie?

-Ve rápido antes de que me tire encima de ti-él se fue corriendo directamente a la casa

-Gracias por impedir que mate a mi amigo-le dije a Edward.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alec no se encontraba por ninguna parte

-¿Dónde está Alec?-le pregunté.

-Se fue una hora antes de que llegaras con Renesmee-me contestó Emmet-No sabía que tenias tanta fuerza-dijo él en tono bromista-Págame Jasper-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Yo aposté a que le rompías a Edward el brazo mientras que Jasper dijo que le pegabas un puñetazo en la cara-dijo él riendo, entonces me di cuenta de que le había lastimado a Edward mientras trataba de pegarle a Jacob.

-¿Estás bien?-le dije tocándole despacio el brazo.

-Estaré bien dentro de unos minutos-dijo el tranquilizándome.

-¿Seguro?-él sólo asintió, en ese momento apareció Alec.

-Bella-dijo él-Tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien-dije y entre a la casa con él, vi a Renesmee hablando animadamente con Jake, aunque no quisiera no podría enojarme con él, subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Tengo que decirte la verdad.

-¿De qué?-le pregunté.

-De todo lo que te oculté Bella.

-¿Qué dices Alec?

-¿Bella sabes por qué mataron a tu padre? ¿Sabes porque yo aparecí misteriosamente por aquí?

-Dímelo Alec-le dije seria, el respiró profundo.

-Bella yo soy parte del clan Vulturi, el clan que mató a tu padre-no me salían las palabras por lo que acababa de escuchar, el siguió-Matamos a tu padre ya que él nunca se quiso unir a nuestro clan, nosotros somos como coleccionadores, coleccionamos dones y tu padre nunca quiso unirte, Aro, nuestro líder, mando a matarlo y a que te secuestramos ya que él estaba enterado de que tu madre estaba embarazada, Renata llegó justo a tiempo antes de que te agarraran los guardias y te dejó en el bosque. Aro se entero de que estabas viva y mandó a que te lleve a Volterra, al principio tenía planeado enamorarte, pero luego me enamoré de ti así que ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira.

-¿El casamiento era parte del plan o me lo pediste realmente?

-Era parte del plan-dijo el-Bella, no quiero que te hagan daño, yo te amo, pero tú no me amas de la misma forma que amas a Edward, me di cuenta desde hace tiempo, y sabia que sólo estabas conmigo porque nos íbamos a casar-dijo él.

Quería decirle que había otra razón pero no quería lastimarlo después de todo el es mi… amigo.

-Gracias Alec-le dije abrazándolo-Eres un gran amigo-luego salí de la habitación en dirección al patio.

Sólo quería encontrar a Edward y decirle lo mucho que le amo, me importaba poco y nada lo que me dijera Tanya, defendería a Renesmee hasta la muerte, no me importaría pelear con ella, además sabría que ella esta cuidada por Jacob.

Llegué a la puerta del patio feliz pero la felicidad no duró tanto con lo que vi: Edward y Tanya... Besándose.

Cerré la puerta rápidamente ya que no quería ver más, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, en pedazos que nadie podrá arreglar, era como sentir que estabas muerta pero mucho peor, me senté en el piso incapaz de poder levantarme, en ese momento entraba Alice alegremente pero cuando me vio se horrorizó.

-¡Bella qué te paso!-dijo Alice, ¿tan mal aspecto tenia? Aunque sabía que estaba peor por dentro.

-Nada-dije aunque la voz se me quebró.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada Alice-dije ella se levantó y vio por la ventana la escena que seguro seguía en el patio.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Alice no por favor-dije-Él no me esperaría toda la eternidad.

-Pero Bella él no paraba de pensar en ti, eso no pudo cambiar en un segundo.

-Yo creo que sí-le dije tristemente, pero sabía que él no me esperaría así con los brazos abiertos después de las miles de veces que nos peleamos.

-Ustedes tienen que terminar juntos, sí o sí-dijo ella fríamente-Esa Tanya no se interpondrá en algo que no tiene arreglo, ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos.

-Alice, el destino hizo esto, capaz que no quiere que estemos juntos-le dije.

-Bella no te rindas, a veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas

-Esta vez creo que no, Alice. Me alejaré de él para siempre-dije.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del patio y entró la persona que se había robado mi corazón y me lo destruyó.

-Bella…-dijo él.

Pero me levanté rápidamente y me fui corriendo llorando a mi cuarto, Alec se había ido, pensé cuando llegué, pero era mejor que él no me viera así, me tiré en mi cama y esperé a que el mundo se acabara porque nada era peor que esto.

Me desperté confusa pero luego lo recordé todo, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba nuevamente, pero sería lo mejor para él. Me alejaría de él para siempre, no quiero que él sienta pena por mi después de como me vio ayer. En ese momento entró Alice a mi habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Pensé que esto te haría sentir mejor-dijo dejando la bandeja entre mis piernas, en ese momento me acordé de Renesmee.

-¿Y Renesmee?-le pregunté preocupada.

-La lleve a su casa ya que no quería molestarte, tú… necesitabas un tiempo a solas, ella se quedó muy preocupada, creo que te pedirá una explicación cuando la vuelvas a ver.

-¿Y Jake?

-Él se fue a una casa que le alquilé ya que él no soporta nuestro olor, al menos puede soportar el tuyo-dijo Alice-¿Y qué decidiste con respecto a Edward?-me preguntó.

-Lo dejare en paz-dije seriamente.

Sabía que iba a dejar escapar el amor de los amores pero no quiero que él sienta pena por mí, lo dejaría en paz junto con Tanya, ahora que ella tuvo lo que quería no creo que vuelva a amenazar a Renesmee.

-Bella, sobre eso… -dijo como si me estuviera ocultando algo-No, será mejor que te lo diga él, tienen que arreglarlo entre ustedes dos. Pero como dije antes ustedes están destinados a estar juntos-dijo Alice seriamente, como si ella hubiera aceptado un desafío.

-Alice-dije parándome-Creo que voy a ir a cazar, ahora tengo demasiada sed.

-Está bien-dijo Alice.

-Adiós-dije antes de desparecer por la puerta.

No había nadie por el pasillo y eso era mejor, no soportaría que todo el mundo me mirara con lastima, bajé las escaleras silenciosamente, estuvo a punto de ser misión cumplida, pero cuando abrí la puerta que daba al patio, me encontré con Edward.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Edward seriamente.

-No.

-Bella lo que viste ayer fue un malentendido, escúchame-suplico.

Lo pensé por unos instantes, ¿qué sentido tenía escucharlo cuando ya había tomado una decisión? Pero por lo menos lo escucharía, por lo menos para que él se sintiera mejor.

-Está bien hablaremos, pero no ahora. Voy a ir a cazar

-Está bien-dijo él, salí corriendo de ahí, ya que sentía que me estaba por volver a largar en cualquier momento.

Me obligué a controlarme y empecé a cazar.

El bosque estaba silencioso, demasiado, en ese momento algo se movió entre los árboles.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunté.

En ese momento salió un chico alto, de ojos verdes y pelo marrón castaño, lo reconocí enseguida.

-Tom-dije sin aliento.

POV EDWARD

-¿Edward qué te paso?-dijo Tanya acercándose a mí, todavía me dolía un poco el brazo por como me pego Bella pero ya estaba mejor.

-Nada-dije, estaba atento a la conversación que Alec y Bella estaban a punto de tener, escuché por los pensamientos de Alec, algo que me dejó rígido:_ "Me debes una Cullen, cuídala"_ ¿qué significaba eso?

-¿Edward en que piensas?-me dijo Tanya acercándose más, yo apenas la escuchaba.

-¿Y Edward qué piensas?-me preguntó Tanya, yo ni siquiera había escuchado su pregunta pero le contesté rápidamente.

-Sí está muy bien.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo-Ahora somos novios.

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-le dije confundido, pero ella se acercó rápidamente y me beso, trate de apretarla pero ella se resistía al final la pude apartar.

-Perdona Tanya, pero yo no soy tu novio-le dije gentilmente

-Pero tu dijiste que sí.

-Es que no te escuché-le explique-Yo Tanya… Simplemente amo a otra persona-le dije. Ella sonrió de manera perversa

-Bueno, a ver qué es lo que dice esa persona ahora-dijo antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

Traté de buscarle un significado a sus palabras cuando escuché la mente de Alice, "_eres un idiota Edward Cullen, luego hablaremos seriamente"_

Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería, así que entré por la puerta trasera, pero cuando abrí la puerta, la escena que vi me desgarró el corazón, vi a Bella llorando desconsoladamente y a Alice consolándola, ahora sabía a que se había referido Tanya, Bella lo había visto todo, ahora odiaba a Tanya con toda el alma, si es que lo vampiros tienen una, pero ahora sentía que tenía una.

-Bella-dije pero ella se fue corriendo a su cuarto, dejándome solo con Alice, ella se paró y me empezó a gritar.

-CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO EDWARD CULLEN, DESPUÉS DE TODO, DESPUÉS DE TODAS LAS VECES DE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS, AHORA LA CAMBIASTE POR TANYA DENALÍ, TÚ NI SIQUIERA AMAS A TANYA DENALÍ-los gritos de Alice, llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Emmet

-Pasa que acá Edward no quiere estar más con Bella y al parecer quiere estar con Tanya, después de lo que me dijo Bella, le destruiste el corazón, al parecer no te conozco-dijo Alice.

-¡Cómo!-dijeron todos, en ese momento apareció Renesmee en brazos de Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Jacob, ¿podrías llevar a Renesmee un rato al patio?-dijo Alice en voz baja para que solo Jacob escuchara, el solo asintió y salió al patio junto con Renesmee.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Bella?-dijo Esme con voz dolida.

-Después de que me dijera que al fin se dio cuenta de que te amaba-dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, así como escuchas Edward Cullen. Alec habló con Bella sobre un plan que tenían los Vulturis, él le dijo toda la verdad y ella al final se dio cuenta de que te amaba más que nadie. Bajó las escaleras para buscarte pero justo vio tu escenita con Tanya, muy bien Edward, lograste romperle el corazón a Bella. Después de como la amabas, se lo rompiste en unos segundos, Alec sí que es un verdadero amigo para ella, ¿sabes a donde fue?-dijo irónicamente-Fue a detener a los Vulturis, a decirles que se tomen un tiempo más, él se arriesgará por ella, hasta incluso él puede morir, él lo sabe, pero fue igual, el es un verdadero amigo para ella, no alguien como tú-dijo enfurecida.

Esme estaba destrozada, lloraba sin lagrimas al igual que Rosalie por lo que acababan de escuchar, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ella finalmente se dio cuenta de que me amaba y yo destruí en pocos minutos, la felicidad que había tenido.

-Espera-dijo Jasper-Edward no le besó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Alice.

-Estaba cerca de ellos y escuché como hablaban ellos dos, al parecer Edward estaba interesado en algo y Tanya se aprovechó del momento

-¿Entonces Edward no le besó?-dijo Alice.

-Sí, él no la besó-aseguro Jasper.

-Edward perdóname-dijo Alice-no sabía.

-No te preocupes Alice-le dije sinceramente-Ahora tengo que ver como hago que Bella me escuche.

-Pídeselo-dio Irina-ella te escuchará, yo sé como es mi hermana, luego yo hablare algunas cosas con Tanya.

-Está bien-dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Me dirigí al sillón de la sala de estar, era insoportable escuchar como lloraba Bella sin que me sintiera culpable, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero luego de un rato apareció Renesmee junto con Alice.

-Bueno Nessie, despídete de Edward yo te esperaré en el patio-dijo Alice-Acuérdate de ponerte la ropa que te di-dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno adiós Edward-dijo saludándome con la mano.

-Adiós Nessie-dije parándome y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Espera-dijo-Yo sé que le pasó algo a mi hermana y es algo relacionado contigo, yo sé que tú nunca le harías daño ya que me di cuenta de que tú le amas demasiado, no te rindas que muy pronto podrás estar con mi hermana-dijo.

-Gracias, a veces eres muy observadora Nessie.

-Sí ya se. Sabes que es muy raro hablar de esto cuando se supone que Bella tendría que ser un bebe en vez de una adolescente-dijo con una sonrisa-Bueno adiós Edward-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ya no se escuchaba llorar a Bella, al parecer se había dormido, así que fui al piano y empezó a tocar una canción que le compuse a Bella, Bella era la única que no había escuchado a canción pero muy pronto la escucharía.

AL OTRO DIA (CUANDO BELLA ESTABA DE CAZA)

Bella no tardaba tanto, máximo dos horas pero ella no había vuelto y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Pero en ese momento escuché unas risas que venían del patio, salí rápidamente y vi a Bella riendo con un chico alto, de ojos verdes y cabello marrón castaño, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se quedó rígida.

-¿Bella que te pasa?-le preguntó el chico

-Nada-dijo ella-Edward, él es Tom morrión, es un amigo mio, el también es semi-vampiro.

-Un gusto-dijo Tom, tendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente-dije estrechándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, en ese momento apareció el resto de la familia del Denalí.

-Tom ¡qué alegría verte!-dijo Carmen.

-Hola a todos-dijo Tom.

-¿a que debemos tu visita?-dijo Eleazar

-Solo vine a visitarlos -dijo Tom.

Pero algo raro pasaba, él bloqueaba su mente, como si el supiera cual es mi poder.

-Bueno pasa-dijo Kate

-Sí, en un momento-dijo el-Vayan ustedes que yo ya voy, me di vuelta pero él pensó _"quédate un rato Edward"_, así que me quede. Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos él habló.

-Escúchame bien, Edward, yo ya sé cuál es tu don.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Yo tengo dos dones: uno es saber los poderes de todos y otro es saber lo que piensa la gente, no igual que Jasper ya que yo puedo ver todos los pensamientos que tuvo una persona.

-¿Y?-le pregunté

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que tu estas enamorado de Bella, ¿no?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí, ahora escúchame, yo siempre estuve enamorado de Bell, y volví para estar con ella, ni tu ni cualquiera me sacará mi objetivo.

-Escúchame bien-le dije amenazante-ella me ama a mí, y yo peleare por ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo el antes de entrar a la casa dejándome solo en el patio, _"que bien"_ pensé _"otro competidor"_


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bella

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto mirando unos libros que me quería comprar por Internet ya que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Estaba nerviosa por la conversión que estarían teniendo Tom y Edward el patio, estaba a punto de mirar por la ventana para asegurarme de que no se mataran ya que a Tom no le caía muy bien Edward, lo noté desde el instante en que se saludaron por primera vez. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Alice.

-¡Bella!-dijo ella-Vamos a ir de compras, ¿te parece?

-Alice, si me llevaste a comprar hace una semana-le dije-Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de utilizar toda la ropa que me compraste.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir a remodelar tu armario otra vez!-dijo-Si no vienes te probaré toda la ropa que tengo.

-Está bien iré, pero no compraremos demasiado-le dije.

-Ok. Ah, Edward te espera abajo para hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-No quiero hablar con él ahora-le dije, pero fue demasiado tarde Edward ya estaba entrando a mi habitación.

-Los dejaré solos-dijo Alice y salió de la habitación dejándome sola con Edward.

Me quedé parada por un momento pero luego me senté en la ventana lo más alejada posible de él.

-Te escucharé, pero no servirá de nada-le advertí.

-Bella-dijo el respirando hondo-Lo que paso ayer fue un malentendido, yo estaba interesado en otra cosa y justo apareció Tanya y se aprovecho para besarme, Bella yo sólo te amo a ti, tu eres la razón de mi existencia, tu eres la única a la que amo…

No sabía en qué pensar, una parte de mi decía que Edward tenía razón y que la otra que Edward me está mintiendo, pero yo no quería que el sintiera lástima, no por mí.

-Para, para Edward-le dije-Yo… No puedo estar contigo, yo no puedo creerte Edward, lo que vi ayer pasó y puede volver a pasar, yo no quiero que sientas lástima por mí, yo superaré esto que siento por ti y dejaré que vivas feliz con la persona que amas.

-Bella, yo te amo.

-Edward, yo no sé si es verdad, ya no lo sé. Lo mejor será que me olvide de ti, desde ahora tú serás Edward Cullen y yo Bella Denalí, solo nos conocemos, nada más, yo me olvidare de todo lo que sentí por ti.

-Bella, no me rendiré-dijo acercándose más-Ni aunque pasen mas de cien años.

Se acercó más dejándome pegada a la ventana, vi como se estaba acercando y quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos, yo no podía moverme, estaba pegada allí, cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de mis labios para mi fortuna Alice abrió la puerta y Edward aparto los ojos, aproveché para ir al lado de Alice.

-Bueno Bella, ¡nos vamos de compra!-dijo Alice-¿quieres ir Edward?-le preguntó Alice.

-No cargaré las bolsas-dijo él.

-bueno, entonces llamare a Tom-dije-Tom-dije, sabiendo que él me escucharía, apareció en menos de un segundo-¿Quieres ir de compras con Alice y conmigo?-le pregunté.

-Claro-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pensándolo mejor creo que iré también-dijo Edward.

-Está bien-dijo Alice-Entonces iremos los cuatro, vamos Bella-dijo.

Luego salimos de mi habitación directo al auto cuando a Alice se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bella, ¿te parece si llevamos a Nessie?

-¿Tú también la llamas así?

-Es que me gusta ese nombre.

-Bueno, me tendré que acostumbrar-dije con un suspiro.

-Espera, ¿se lo dijiste?-me preguntó Tom.

-Sí, hace poco.

-¿Cómo reacciono?

-Bien, hasta se llevó demasiado bien con algunas personas-dije refiriéndome a Jake.

-Hola Bella-dijo Jacob, saliendo de los arboles-¿A dónde van?

-Al centro comercial-le dije-¿Quieres venir?

-No sé

-Irá Nessie-le dije.

-Está bien, ¿quién es él?-me preguntó por Tom.

-Él es Tom un amigo mío.

-Un gusto-dijo Tom.

-Igualmente-contestó Jake.

Me adelanté unos pasos del resto para ir al auto, pero cuando llegué alguien ya estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Bueno-dijo Alice-Como somos demasiados, Bella ira en su auto junto con Edward a buscar a Renesmee, como Jacob no soporta nuestro olor se llevara el volvo de Edward, mientras que Tom y yo iremos en el Mercedes de Carlisle.

-Me lo cuidas-dijo Edward mirando seriamente a Jacob.

-Sí, lo cuidare con toda mi vida-dijo Jake en tono sarcástico.

-Toma las llaves-dijo Alice dándole las llaves del volvo-En serio, cuídalo o él te matara.

-Que miedo-dijo Jake riendo.

Se subió al auto en menos de un minuto y arrancó en dirección al centro comercial, Alice junto con Tom lo siguieron mientras que Edward y yo nos fuimos por otro camino para ir a buscar a Renesmee, no hablamos nada en todo el camino y eso era mejor para mi, ya que no se qué pasaría si Edward se vuelve a acercar demasiado.

Cuando llegamos Renesmee estaba jugando en el patio de su casa y su madre estaba al lado de ella, bajé del auto, ya que Edward se quedó ahí, respiré hondo y me acerqué.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola Bella-dije Nessie.

-Hola Bella-dijo Zoey, al parecer no le caía mal-¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias, sólo quería preguntarle si me dejaría llevar a Renesmee al centro comercial.

-si!-dijo Renesmee-¿mami puedo ir?

-Claro-dijo ella-¿Irás con tu novio?-desee en ese momento que Edward no hubiera estado.

-Edward no es mi novio-dije.

-Pero el otro día el nos dijo…

-No, él es solo un amigo, nada más-dije aunque más bien esas palabras iban dirigidas a Edward.

-Ah-dijo ella-¿Entonces con quién irás?

-Iré con una prima, un amigo y con Edward.

-Bueno que se diviertan-dijo en tono de despedida

-Adiós-dije y entré con Renesmee al auto.

-Hola Edward-dijo Nessie.

-Hola Nessie-contestó él amablemente antes de arrancara dirección al centro comercial.

No sé por qué pero siento que esto fue un plan perfectamente armado de llegamos al centro comercial, mis sospechas volvieron a nacer ya que vi solo a Jacob en la entrada, traté de buscar con la mirada a Alice o a Tom pero no vi nada, me acerqué a Jake y le pregunté

-¿y Alice?-le dije

-No sé, los llevo esperando más de media hora-dijo con tono malhumorado-¿Vino Nessie?-me preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Ahí viene-dije-Y más vale que controles tu pensamientos-le previne.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo acercándose al auto donde estaban Edward y Nessie.

Aproveché que nadie me escuchaba y marqué el número de Alice, sonó como unas dos veces y luego me atendió ella.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué paso?

-Tom se confundió de centro comercial, estamos en otro-dijo con voz inocente aunque sabía que no era verdad.

-Deja de mentir Alice.

-No estoy mintiendo-dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Alice Cullen te conozco muy bien-dije-Dime en este mismo instante la verdad.

-Está bien-dijo ella se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos pero luego contestó con voz más alegre de lo normal-Yo no paro hasta que seas mi cuñada.

-Ni lo creas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, disfruta el tiempo a solas que tendrás con Edward, ¡adiós!-dijo cortándome.

-¿Qué paso?-me preguntó Edward, el al parecer no sabía nada.

-parece que Tom se equivoco de centro comercial-dije sin ánimo.

-¿Y qué te dijo Alice?-me presiono

-Nada.

-Eres pésima mentirosa Bella.

-No me dijo nada-insistí

-Bueno Bella, yo también te diré una cosa-dijo acercándose más-Yo no paro hasta que seas mi novia-me dijo por el oído.

-Bella ¿qué paso con Alice?-me preguntó Nessie.

-Se equivocaron de centro comercial-dije-por lo que seremos sólo cuatro dije suspirando

-¿Qué quieres hacer Nessie?-le pregunté, esperando su respuesta.

POV ALICE

Estábamos en la carretera, demasiados lejos del centro comercial, tal como yo quería, Tom y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo al otro centro comercial.

Sabía que Tom estaba enamorado de Bella, por eso necesitaba alejarlo de ella, estaba todo planeado, ayer había ido a la casa de Nessie y le conté el plan, ella aceptó gustosamente, al igual que Jacob.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Tom cuando estaciono en el "Supuesto" lugar donde estaría Bella.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-dijo Tom-No siento su aroma por ninguna parte-

-Eh… No se-en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Iré a buscarla-dijo Tom antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, atendí rápidamente, ya que sabía quién era.

Bella y yo hablamos por no más de diez minutos, tenía prisa ya que no sabía si Tom nos estaba escuchando y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi plan, cuando colgué vi algo que me dejo feliz: Edward y Bella… Besándose, esta vez mi plan maestro no había fallado y nadie tratará de separarlos como que me llamo Alice Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Bella

Estaba sentada en una banca, con Edward al lado mío, Jake y Nessie se habían ido a ver una película sin mí, sabía que ellos tramaban un plan junto con Alice, pero nada cambiara mi decisión.

-¿Lo quieres?-me preguntó Edward, luego de estar unos minutos en silencio.

-¿A quién?-pregunté

-a Tom-dijo él, no tuve que pensar ni un segundo para saber a qué se refería.

-Le quiero pero como un amigo-dije.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté, el no contesto

-Edward contéstame, yo ya contesté la tuya, así que contéstame-él se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego habló.

-Él está enamorado de ti-dijo él.

-Oh-fue lo único que pude decir.

Nunca había pensado en que Tom sea más que un amigo para mi, él simplemente es un amigo para mí y nada más. Él nunca podría ocupar el espacio necesario en mi corazón como lo hacía… Este Edward, pero tenía que olvidarme de él, para siempre, sabía que si no lo dejaba irse nunca podría sentir nada por Tom.

Pero sinceramente, tampoco quería que Edward desapareciera de mi vida, _¿estaré siendo masoquista? ¿Incapaz de dejar que Edward se marche de mi vida cuando el podría encontrar a alguien que lo ame?_. Entonces me di cuenta de la verdad, una verdad que estuve tratando de borrar de mi corazón. Yo seguía enamorada de Edward y era algo que no se olvidaría, ni con el tiempo ni con nada.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó Edward.

Aparté el escudo de mi mente y le dije _"Te amo más que a nadie",_ el sonrió felizmente.

-Yo no creería eso-dijo él-Tú eres la razón de mi existencia-dijo antes de acercarse y besarme.

Ese fue un beso dulce, al fin me había dado cuenta de aunque hubiera tratado de olvidar a Edward no podría.

Al fin había encontrado a alguien especial, nadie nos podría separar, ni Tanya, ni Tom, ¿pero habría alguien que si podría?, para eso no tenía respuesta.

**POV ALEC**

Ya no podía retrasarlo más, ya se estaban cansando, tenía que ir y decirle algo, cualquier cosa para que se sigan retrasando, pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo más así que salí de mi habitación en dirección a donde se encontraba Aro.

En el camino me encontré con Jane y con Chelsea, ¿quién sabía si las veía por última vez? Pero había jurado proteger a Bella, al fin llegué al trono, afortunadamente no estaban Cayo ni Marco, sólo Aro.

-¿Para qué me llamaba señor?-le dije.

-Por última vez dime que paso, no tengo intención de dañarte-dijo Aro.

-No pasó nada señor-dije, pero entonces apareció Tanya, _¿qué diablos hacia aquí?_

-Ella no dice lo mismo-dijo señalando a Tanya-Creo que tendré que leerte los pensamientos-dijo acercándose.

De repente aparecieron detrás de mí dos guardaespaldas, sabía que no podía huir así que me acerqué, trate de no pensar en ella pero fracasé miserablemente.

-Mmm-dijo Aro luego de unos minutos-Al parecer no me has dicho la verdad, ¿no?-dijo, yo no contesté.

-Bueno tienes una oportunidad mas-dijo-Puedes ir y traer a Bella aquí y no sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Antes muerto-dije sin pensarlo.

Me quede sorprendido nunca antes le había contestado así.

-Bueno si así lo quieres-dijo Aro.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora, mi muerte, vi como los guardias se tiraban encima mio, traté de defenderme pero fue en vano, escuche decir a Aro,

-Una lástima-dijo-ahora tu ¿me ayudaras?-dijo

-Por supuesto-dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Tanya, luego de eso no escuche mas ya que caí para siempre en la oscuridad, _"ojalá que la cuides Cullen" _pensé con lo último de mis fuerzas.

**POV Bella**

Estaba con Edward en el salón, hace un mes que somos novios. Soy feliz, nunca había estado así, pero de repente sentí una punzada en mi corazón, demasiado fuerte, como si a alguien le hubiera pasado algo, algo muy malo, "_solo es mi imaginación" _pensé.

Tanya desapareció, cuando se enteró de que Edward y yo éramos novios, desde entonces no la volví a ver más, tuve miedo por Nessie, que había pasado una semana entera vigilando su casa por la noche, pero luego no apareció así que me tranquilicé. Ahora Nessie estaba visitando a su tía con sus padres, mientras que Jacob se fue un rato a Forks a visitar a su padre.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-me preguntó Edward cuando termino de tocar mi nana, nunca me cansaba de escucharla.

-En nada-dije.

-es frustrante no poder escuchar tus pensamientos-se quejó Edward.

-Y estoy feliz por eso-dije riendo.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sabes que sería muy vergonzoso que los escucharas-dije.

-¿Podrías quitar tu escudo?-me rogó.

-No-dije riendo.

-Eso no es muy justo-dijo Edward, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada mas ya que entró Alice, prácticamente dando saltos.

-¡Vamos Bella!-dijo Alice agarrándome del brazo

-¿A dónde?-le pregunté

-¡Te llevare de compras!-dijo Alice alegre.

-Pero ya fui hace poco-le dije. Yo no quería ir a una tienda y ser la modelo de Alice, yo quería quedarme aquí con Edward.

-Sí no vas te llevare todos los días por un mes.

-Ok iré-dije, no me imaginaba estar en el centro comercial todos los días.

-¿Quieres venir Edward?-le pregunté, antes de que él pudiera contestar Alice se apresuró a decir.

-No, tienes que venir tu sola.

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunté.

-Mejor será que vayas con Alice Bella-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?-pregunté, estaba segura de que me ocultaban algo

-nada Bella-contesto Alice-Sólo quiero llevar a mi hermanita de compras-dijo ella arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Nos subimos a su auto en silencio, a mitad del camino le pregunté algo que me dejó medio confundida.

-¿Y donde están todos?-pregunté, ya que la casa estaba vacía

-Se han ido a cazar a una reserva-dijo Alice-vuelven dentro de tres días.

-¿Todos?

-si-dijo ella

-¿y por qué no fueron tu y Edward?-le pregunté.

-Bueno…-al parecer estaba pensando una excusa-Edward ya había ido a cazar hace poco y yo… Hum…

-¿Y yo qué Alice?

-Yo iré después… Después de que arregle algunas cosas.

-¿Qué problemas?-le presioné, sabía que ya faltaba poco para que me dijera la verdad.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Alice alegre, como si la hubieran salvado de una travesura.

-¿Alice me podrías decir que es lo que planeas?-la pregunté.

-No-dijo ella-Dejaré que lo adivines.

-Está bien-dije rendida, tenía que esperar a ver qué era lo que planeaba.


	12. cap 12 no toda acadara

**POV** Bella

-Espera, ¿por qué vamos al centro comercial?-le pregunté mientras nos estacionamos en el centro comercial.

-Porque necesito comprar ropa… Para ti y para mí-contestó Alice mientas nos bajábamos del auto.

-¿Por qué a mí?-le pregunté precavida.

-Porque… Lo sabrás más tarde-dijo ella alegre mientras entrábamos.

-Entraremos aquí primero-dijo Alice tras inspeccionar todos los locales de ropa.

-Alice, esto es un local de vestidos-le dije cuando entramos.

-Ya lo sé-dijo y se fue a inspeccionar los vestidos del local.

Yo esperé, pensando que era lo mejor dejar que Alice me pruebe todos los vestidos del mundo o salir corriendo de aquí antes de que me vea.

Era mejor la segunda opción, así que lentamente me empecé a acercar a la puerta… Unos centímetros más…

-¡Bella! ¿A dónde ibas?-dijo Alice apareciendo con un vestido en sus manos.

-Ah... Caminar por ahí-dije.

-Aja, claro Bella, te creo con toda el alma-dijo Alice sarcásticamente-ahora ven aquí que te quiero probar este vestido.

-Pero Alice, yo no quiero un vestido-le dije-Creo que te lo tendrías que probar tu-dije tratando de convencerla.

-No, es perfecto para ti, ya lo he visto, lo usarás esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-Luego lo entenderás-me contestó ella agarrándome de la mano.

-¡¿Quieres que me pruebe esto?-pensé horrorizada, al ver el vestido.

-¡Oh vamos Bella, este es el más simple de los vestidos!-exclamó Alice.

-Edward tiene razón, ¡eres una compradora compulsiva!-le contesté.

-Sí te lo pruebas, nunca más te llevaré conmigo de compras... Por lo menos en dos meses.

-¿Qué tal un año?

-No. Dos meses, tómalo o déjalo-contesto Alice.

-¿Por qué no me dices si acepto el trato de una buena vez?-le contesté enojada.

Ella lo pensó un momento.

-Lo aceptarás-dijo feliz-Ahora pruébatelo-me ordenó dándome el vestido.

-Está bien-dije agarrándolo y yendo a los probadores.

-¡No creas que me comprare esto!-exclame cuando me termine de poner el vestido.

Salí de los probadores con un vestido azul, con escote y muy corto, diría demasiado, Alice sólo estaba sonriente, en estos momentos lo menos que querría hacer era sonreír.

-Créeme te lo compraras-dijo Alice aplaudiendo

-Ni aunque veas el futuro-le contesté, menos mal que éramos las únicas clientas que habían.

-Bella a Edward le gusta ese color-contesto ella.

-¿Y?

-Es para la sorpresa

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-le dije.

-Hagamos una cosa, tú te compras ese vestido y yo te diré la sorpresa.

-Está bien-dije dirigiéndome a la caja.

-Espera, Bella-dijo Alice dándome una tarjeta-¿Tú crees que Edward me dejaría vivir si te dejo que pagues tú?

-Alice, yo tengo dinero, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo por mi vida-dijo ella-Ahora tenla.

-Ok-dije agarrando la elegante tarjeta.

-Ahora, ¿me dirás cual es la sorpresa?-le pregunté cuando salimos del local.

-No-dijo ella

-¡¿Qué?, ¡tú lo prometiste!-le dije un poco alto.

-Bella recuerda, cuido mi vida, Edward quiere que no te enteres de la sorpresa-dijo ella.

-Claro…-empecé pero luego paré de hablar.

De pronto supuse que no estaría Alice aquí, al lado mio, supuse que estaba mirando el futuro, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad

-¿Alice que te pasa?-le pregunté preocupada por lo que vio.

-Eh… Nada-dijo ella dudosa, luego giró la vista-Mira-me señaló una tienda donde vendían ropa de bebes.

-¿Qué tiene?-le pregunté.

-¿No te parecen que venden bonita ropa?-me preguntó, supuse que estaba tratando de darse cuenta de algo.

-Alice, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos-le recordé.

-Los vampiros no pueden…-dijo-Pero los humanos sí.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotras?

-Nada, ya veremos-contesto ella, saliendo del centro comercial y subiendo al auto,

-Créeme, ya me enterare-le respondí subiendo y ajustándome el cinturón.

-¿Alice por qué esta tan oscura la casa?-le pregunté cuando nos bajamos.

La casa estaba oscura, no se podía distinguir ninguna luz en la casa.

-Ya te enterarás Bella, ¿tú no fuiste a cazar verdad?-me preguntó indiferentemente.

-No, claro que no, no podía. Uno: tenía que vigilar a Renesmee, dos: Emmet y Jasper no dejaban de molestarme y tres: TU y Rosalie no me dejaban salir ya que era la chica a la que le probaban todos los conjuntos.

-Y funcionó-dijo Alice mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta, de pronto Alice me tapó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces Alice?-le pregunté tratando de caminar.

-Edward dice que no tienes que ver nada-me contestó Alice, de pronto sentí como alguien abría la puerta.

-Gracias Alice, haz hecho un gran trabajo-reconocí la dulce voz de Edward.

-De nada hermano, Bella no ha dejado de preguntar en todo el día, sobre lo que pasaba-dijo Alice, entrando a la casa.

De pronto sentí demasiados olores ricos, que no se podían describir, parecía rosas, lilas, jazmines…

-Vaya, Edward, haz hecho un gran trabajo.

-Bueno Alice, creo que ya puedes dejar que Bella vea-Alice soltó una risita, y luego saco sus manos de mis ojos.

Quedé maravillada con lo que vi, el comedor, cosa que casi nunca usamos-excepto yo cuando quiero comer algo-Estaba decorado, tenía velas alrededor y en la mesa había una vela prendida y dos platos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté todavía maravillada.

-Esto es una cena-dijo Edward.

-Los vampiros no comen comida normal-le contesté.

-Pero los semi-vampiros sí-me contesto él.

-No es lo mismo.

-Comeré comida de humanos, si quieres-me contesto con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví.

-Bueno, creo que yo estoy de mas, así que me iré a cazar con Jasper y los demás-dijo Alice desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¿Es esto lo que me estuviste ocultando todo el día?-le pregunté cuando se fue Alice.

-Aja-dijo el acercándose poco a poco hasta que quedo a centímetros de mis labios.

-Te extrañe-dije apenas, ya que estaba concentrada en él.

-Yo también-contestó el antes de besarme.

Este beso no fue normal, definitivamente no, este no era un beso dulce ni suave, este era un beso cargado de pasión y de amor… Mucho amor, de pronto empezamos a subir las escaleras. Estaba definitivamente contenta con esto, ni siquiera me importó comer o algo parecido, de hecho, no me importaba nada, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, de hecho no quería que llegaran los Cullen ni mis padres y hermanas, era feliz con esto.


End file.
